The Shadow Chronicles: Revisited
by Kingdom Come
Summary: Two years have passed and an eerie sense of peace had fallen over both the Xiaolin and Heylin forces. But when a new evil threatens both sides, can old enemies and new allies come together to form the ancient Draconic Aspects to vanquish the darkness that threatens to destroy the fabric of reality? T for language, violence, sexual themes, and subject material. REWRITE!
1. Prologue: A Message

**[Message From Kingdom Come]:** Hello Xiaolin Showdown world and all who inhabit it...it's kind of weird to be back...thank you to kiss-me-not killer for re-motivating and actually getting me to re-post this :D. Because i did like this story. And I did miss it. A few things though. First, The Regiment of Twilight is kind if my first priority and updates for that will come first (but I will try and update this as regularly as possible). second, this is the third story I will now trying to be updating so I've got a lot to try and keep up with. Third, keep in mind that I am a sophomore in college ^_^' so my life is very stressful...I don't sleep or eat or breathe much... That's all I have to say :3 it's good to be back with the shadow chronicles guys! and I hope to actually reach the end this time! enjoy!

* * *

><p>Prologue.<p>

A Message

A thick grey haze lingered around the stone bastion and a myriad of white light flashing throughout the sky accompanied a chorus of thunder that performed throughout the skies above. Though, the grand citadel stood strong throughout the storm, as it's obsidian spires loomed over the world below and the parapets of stone looked out over into an unsuspecting world below.

The dark castle looked to be something that could be found in ruin across the country sides of some far off European country. However no one could have predicated that the bastion was drifting ominously only a few hundred feet above the ground, watching over the mortals below, silently and completely shrouded by the human eye, trained, naked, or otherwise.

Through the stone walls of the citadel, somewhere deep within the winding corridors, and through the ever-descending levels of the labyrinth-like castle, was the origin of a great commotion. On the lowermost level of the citadel was the inner sanctum, a large, round room that towered stories above those who entered. The sanctuary was carved from a glassy black stone, obsidian, except for the white marble columns that lined the walls. There were several rod iron fixtures upon the walls, each brandishing a brightly burning torch. Lastly, several large, impossibly blue, stained glass windows loomed over the room, flooding the sanctum with the most chilling, yet calming blue light. The air was so frozen that if one were to exhale, their breath would have crystallized before them. It seemed hardly plausible that there would be anything living within this place. And yet, the sanctum buzzed with a single being.

In the centre of the cavernous sanctum was but one life form, feverishly typing in a system of coordinates into the massive and monstrous machine that stood before the small hooded figure.

There was a large octagonal glass chamber that sat upon the base of the machine. It glowed slightly and made several low groaning noises as the machine's commanded continued typing in coordinates on the large metal keyboard attached to the base of the machine by several hundred small twisting black chords. Protruding from the machine were also several dozen cables of every shape and size that slithered and coiled across the cold, lightly frosted floor of the room, like thick black serpents. Lastly, there was another small glass chamber attached to the machine by one singular, but thick black cable.

The room was then silent for a few moments as the machine's master took several steps away from the contraption, and let out a long sigh. The cloaked figure stared into the glassy surface of the large chamber for several minuets before turning to look at the dark corridor that lead into the sanctum. The sound of soft footsteps was heard approaching the inner sanctum, and by the sound, there was more than one person approaching.

Three cloaked figures glided into the sanctum like a troop of shadows and bowed before the first cloaked figure.

"Master," The first of the shadows began casually. He stepped across the floor and walked towards the machinistst and held what looked like a small red and gold coin up before him. The machinist smiled from under the darkness of their hood and took the item from him.

"Thank you Zetsumei," The machinist began. Her voice was youthful, but harsh and cold at the same time, "You've done your part well…but how goes the search for _my _key?"

"I could be going better than we had hoped," The first of the shadows replied casually, looking away from the machinist slightly, "Be thankful that I was able to pull the Mantis Flip Coin out from under the noses of those fools at the temple. I can only do so much…"

"That's very typical of you Zetsumei," The machinist replied indifferently with a voice that could freeze blood, "Only doing the absolute minimum…I think it might actually kill you to go above and beyond for once, but no matter. You did bring me a Shen-Gong Wu and that's all I need for now."

"Now that one of the monk's precious artifacts is in our possession," One of the shadows demanded eagerly, "When should we enact our plan?" The machinist turned towards her, and was not by any means thrilled with her speaking out of term. The shadow then took a step back and tilted her cloaked head towards the ground. The machinist then turned away from her and directed her attention back to the first of the shadows.

"It is too soon," The machinist stated quietly. Her voice bore no comfort or pleasantry about it. It became more and more evident that this small hooded woman was as soulless as the machine to which she so desperately relied on, "For now," She stated flatly, reaching towards the smaller glass chamber that sat only a few feet from her, "Is to send a message."

She gently placed a thin pale hand upon the smooth glass surface. The top of the chamber appeared to melt away as she dropped the coin inside and waved her hand back over the glass. It sealed instantly, and the machinist turned to the keyboard attached to the hulking contraption. The other shadows heard a melody of clicks and taps as the machinist's pale hands danced rapidly across the keys. The room then fell silent as the machinist stepped away from the contraption. The large glass chamber then began to hum, then hiss, then howl, and then scream as a dull violet light. The light continued to grow until a deep vortex appeared within the glass, filling the room with a dower and hopeless dark light.

The glass chamber then began to hiss and the geometric panels separated and fell apart, breaking the barrier between the tangible realm, and whatever was waiting on the other side of the vortex. There was no sound within the room, all that could be heart was the faint whisperings of the vortex as it hung gently in the air.

The three shadows watched intently as the machinist stood before the portal, motionless, watching the ethereal rift, much like a child, anticipating something extraordinary would happen. It was at that moment, a thin, oily, and pitchy arm thrust from the portal. It's gnarled claws gripped the panels of the chamber as it pulled its way out of the hopeless abyss and into the world. It fell on to the ground before the shadows and the machinist, stumbling to it's hound-like feet.

The beast, from the waist down, bore the legs of a hound. It's feet were large, with dull black claws that stuck out from the oily black fur that covered its hind quarters. From the waist up, the creature bore the features of a human, or primate of some kind, disregarding its hands, which only bore three digits each. Its arms were long and bony, and nearly hung to the ground, its claws barely grazing the floor as it lumbered towards the shadows. Its face was that of a canine's as well, although the creature had no ears. Its eyes were a piercing red colour and sat like two small gems set deep into the sockets of the skull. Lastly, the creature had a set of dull yellowish teeth, which it bore constantly, probably because of the fact that the creature had very little skin covering its head.

It loomed over the machinist and her three shadows, but she did not move, even as the creature encroached upon her. As it stood, asserting its dominance, several other similar beasts spewed from the vortex, and flooded the room much like an ink well does to paper if spilled. The vortex then sealed shut with a small glimmer of light as the sanctum was now flooded with several dozen black beasts. The first of the beasts lowered its ugly head down towards the face of the machinist. She knew that whatever these creatures were, he was alpha, given the fact that he was the only of the creatures to walk on his hind legs. He opened his foul mouth and bore his fangs in front of the machinist. She said nothing. She was neither intimidated, nor afraid of this creature. Rather, the opposite.

"_Why do you call usss_…" He hissed. His voice was shallow and breathy, as though he was struggling to speak, "_To thisss awful placcce!_"

"I acquire the assistance of you and your kind," the machinist stated boldly. The alpha of the creatures appeared as though he did not appreciate this request. He looked down at the feet of the machinist and spat on the ground before her. She looked into the face of the beast directly for the first time. The creature did not back down, so she reached into her cloak, and pulled a small glass vial from her robe. Within the glass was a pure, white light that shone brilliantly throughout the room. The creatures hissed and howled with pain as they fell to the ground, "I happen to know that your kind has a particular weakness to light…where as my kind does not…now you have one of two options. You may either submit to my wishes, and whilst you're here, I will protect you from the light. Or, you die…right here and now."

The alpha looked up at her, with hate filling his small ruby eyes. She then pulled the vial back into her robes, removing the light from the room. The beasts then rose from the ground.

"_What do you require_?" the alpha inquired reluctantly.

"I want you to go unto the world of mortals," She stated darkly, "And wreak as much chaos, havoc, and destruction as possible. Carve a path of death wherever you may tread, leaving behind no one to tell the tale. No questions asked…"

"_Assss you wisssh_…" He hissed. The alpha then turned to his back, and began to make several loud, screeching calls to the other beasts of the room. They replied with a similar howl as they rushed out of the room much like water from a flood gate. The alpha let out a low growl as he gave one last look to the machinist and her three shadows before leaving.

"Do you think that was wise to let those beasts out of their prison?" The first shadow inquired, turning to look towards the machinist.

"My use for the gatekeeper and his minions will fade," The machinist stated flatly, "Once they grab the Council's attention, the locations of the dragon aspects will be revealed. Once they return to the earth, we can dispose of them and the council, and then nothing will be standing in the way of my plans."

"What of the High Councilwoman?" One of the shadows inquired quietly.

"Leave Miss Shadowheart to me…" The machinist stated, turning back to her device, "All that I ask of you, is that once the dragons reveal themselves to us…dispose of the twelve consorts."

"What of their leader?" The first shadow asked before the three figures turned and exited the sanctum.

"I didn't ask you to do anything about their leader," She stated flatly, "Just take care of the consorts…and leave the rest to me."

"Yes master," The three shadows replied with a bow as their dark figures faded into the black corridor that lead into the sanctum. Once she was sure her minions were gone, she advanced towards the smaller of the two glass chambers. She opened the compartment and reached inside to where she had laid the Mantis Flip Coin prior to activating her contraption. All that remained was a fine gray dust.

She lifted a handful of the thin powder out of the chamber and let the grey dust settle in her ghostly hands. What was once a powerful, mystical, artifact, had now been reduced to nothing more than a now lifeless pile of ash. As she ran her fingers through it, she felt that the pulsing energy that had once made it an object of power and desire, was gone. She let out a disdainful sigh as she lazily let the dust fall from her hands and fall on to the cold, frosted floor.


	2. Chapter 1: Friend of a Friend

"High Councilwoman!" She exclaimed, bursting through the pale ivory doors of the shrine. Before her she found a gilded room, with walls delicately painted with the soft images of various types of flowers, trees, and other vegetation. Thick vines tangled up the gilded columns that supported the frame of the sanctuary, and created a canopy above the shrine. It was there, when she saw a young woman, adorning a glistening cloak of ivory.

She was sitting upon a patch of lush grass, which coated the entire floor of the shrine. Before her though, what appeared to be a natural spring. The waters that flowed into the pool appeared to be glowing a pale bluish color, and a small statue of what appeared to be a great winged creature, a dragon, that sat upon a stone pedestal that overlooked the spring.

She removed her cowl, and turned to address the one who had interrupted her meditation. She was short, with dark skin and black hair that fell effortlessly around her face. She was wearing bright yellow robes, and in her hands she was holding what looked like the Crystal Glasses.

"What is it Amaya?" She asked, pulling down her hood and revealing her long golden tresses, "Is it so urgent that you must interrupt my reflection?"

"I'm afraid it is," The second woman stated sternly, "Just as the glasses had predicted, she's destroyed the Mantis Flip Coin…If I'm not mistaken, those creatures will be upon us _and _the rest of the world in a matter of minuets."

"Then we had best find those consorts," She suggested casually as she smiled warmly at the woman and turned away from the shrine and towards her.

"How do you propose we go about that in such a limited amount of time?" The second woman replied, crossing her arms, and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Why," She replied honestly, "We should send Ninamori and Amy of course."

"You put too much faith in those girls," The second woman replied haughtily, "I am going to call for Alberio to go speak to the aspect of Life…You can leave those silly girls to find the remaining consorts."

"Put more faith in them," She sighed, placing her hood back over her head and turning back to the shrine, "I do…and after all, there is a reason that _I_ am the High Councilwoman."

Chapter I.

Friend of a Friend

It was a cool October afternoon as the leaves that clung to the soft white and gray branches of the trees that stood pleasantly over the courtyards of the campus glowed with the warm and comforting colors of the fall. It was amongst the deep green grass of the quad, and golden leaves drifting lazily down to the earth, where a young man, of maybe twenty, sat, reading a rather old copy of _The Republic_, with his charcoal messenger bag sitting lazily beside him.

He was tall, and thin with a pallid complexion and lengthy scarlet hair which hung in the way of his vision. He was wearing a dark grey v neck sweater and a crimson scarf wrapped around his neck. There was a small, thin patch of dark reddish hair on his chin that he didn't bother to shave, and his crimson eyes hid behind a pair of black glasses. His body was propped up against a tree, leaning against which he could get a good look at one of the residence halls on the campus, but not much else. Thankfully, he did not live on campus, but rather commuted. He looked down at the platinum Rolex on his wrist (a gift which had been given to him by his father as a graduation present two years ago) and let out a sigh. His classes for the day were over and he realized that he probably shouldn't squander his time reading the works of long deceased Greek philosophers, even if the assignment was for his literature class.

He gathered his things and rose to his feet as he stepped off of the grass and on to the quaint gravely pathways that covered the grounds of the campus. He found himself looking up at the blue October sky, noting that there was not a single cloud to be found. He often found himself staring off into space, lost within his thoughts, and giving little thought as to where he was going. It didn't take him long to snap back to reality however and to continue on his way. He passed through a large brick archway that helped to separate the campus from the busy streets of Boston. Without looking or thinking, he stepped off of the sidewalk and into the street, and quickly moved across the black pavement, to where he observed a silver Porche parked on the opposite side of the street. He pulled a collection of keys from his pocket and clicked one of the smooth black buttons on the plastic remote dangling from the metal ring. He heard a beeping noise as the headlights on the car flashed twice and the locks clicked open. Once he reached the car, he seized the handle on the driver's side door, pulled it open, and then climbed into the car. He threw his messenger bag on the passenger's side seat, and then thrust the key into the ignition. The car started, and he pulled out on to the street, and headed towards his destination.

He let out a sigh as his car halted at a nearby stoplight. He was tired after a long day of classes and just wanted to get home. However, as the light changed green and he stepped on the gas pedal, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that he was being watched. He continued to drive, pulling into a parking complex beneath a mirrored skyscraper that towered over the city. He made his way from the car, to the foyer of the building. But he still felt as though he was being watched.

He headed across the floor, cell phone in hand, paying little attention to those around him. He headed towards the hall of elevators that sat just behind the receptionists' desk and pushed the 'up' button on the nearest door. The sense that he was being followed didn't elude him for a moment, and yet he neglected to notice the three individuals, all dressed in black, watching him from a distance within the foyer.

"That's him," A young man stated quietly from behind the cover of a magazine. There were two young women with him as well, both watching the boy from across the way.

"Are you sure?" The young blonde woman inquired as he handed her the magazine, "He doesn't look like much."

"I'm sure," He replied to her haughtily as he crossed his arms, "Trust me…"

"Then we'll meet you at the temple," The young red-haired woman standing on the opposite side of him, "Besides the monks have a basic idea of what's about to happen…" She stated, crossing her arms as she and the young blonde turned away from him and towards the direction of the door, "But I feel as though we might have to brace them for this."

"Agreed," he stated, pulling the hood of his black jacket over his head, "Then I'll see you two at the temple once I deliver Jack."

"That is if everything goes according to plan," The red-head replied with a sigh as the two girls turned away and headed towards the door.

"Wait…" He could hear the blonde state (a little absent mindedly) before the two women were out of earshot, "What exactly are we warning the monks about?"

"Never mind Nina," the red head sighed before leaving the building.

He gave a slight smile and rolled his eyes as he headed towards the elevators. He already knew which room he was going to, and what floor, that part of the investigation was over.

As he headed towards the elevators and the metal doors of the platform opened, many of the tenants and guests of the complex did a double take as he passed by. He pulled his hood closer down over his face. He stepped on to the platform and waited as the doors sealed shut and the platform started to ascend. He just crossed his fingers and prayed that the people who crowded the platform didn't recognize him. It was at that moment he realized that there was an easier way for him to reach the penthouse apartment, but it was way too conspicuous.

Finally, the elevator reached the top floor and he stepped off into the hallway. Towards the end of the hall was a large door, to the penthouse. There was no one in the hall other than him, so he casually walked to the door. It was locked, but that was nothing to him. He pulled a small silver jeweled key from the pocket of his jacket and thrust it into the lock.

"Shengra's Key," He whispered as the key began to glow and it formed to the shape of the lock. The door then opened, and he took a step into the apartment.

"Who are you!" The teenage boy shouted as he rose to his feet, staring with some horror at the intruder, "Get out of my house!"

"Actually," He stated with a slight smile, "Are you Jack Spicer?"

"Of course I am!" Jack shouted, backing away from the hooded figure standing in his living room, "Who the hell are you!"

"A friend of a friend," The figure stated, removing the hood from his face, "And in a cosmic sort of way…I'm you." His face was just like Jack's. His skin was as equally pale, with scarlet hair that fell in his face. The only difference between the two happened to be his eyes. The phantom intruder had two different colored eyes, one amber and one sapphire.

"Wha-" Jack whimpered as he suddenly lost consciousness and collapsed to the ground. The Jack double let out a sigh as he walked over to Jack's unconscious body. He lifted Jack off of the ground and tossed him on to the couch amidst the lavish living room. He then walked into the pristine stainless steel and granite kitchen and pulled a glass out of the counters. Hew filled it with water and walked back into the living room to where he had left Jack. The then threw the water into Jack's face, which snapped him back to consciousness rather quickly.

"Now that _that _is out of your system," the double stated, sitting down in the chair opposite the couch, "Let's get to who I am and why I'm here. My name is Alberio…"

"What are you?" Jack asked, his voice shaking a little and his face even paler than usual, "And how do I know that this isn't a dream?"

"Well seeing as how I just threw about sixteen ounces of ice water on your face," Alberio stated flatly, "Strictly for the purpose of waking you up, so…"

"Okay…" Jack replied, still completely unsettled, "With that logic it makes sense…"

"Oh come on now," Alberio replied, rolling his eyes as he rose to his feet, "Don't act so freaked out by the fact that I look just like you…Six years ago this would be normal anyway…"

"Yeah," Jack replied, rising to his feet, "Six years ago I was a fourteen year old based on total world conquest! I swear if this has anything to do with Shen-Gong Wu, then please just leave! Whoever or whatever it is that you are!"

"Why are you so quick to put it all behind you?" Alberio asked honestly, looking towards Jack with some shame and disappointment.

"Why?" Jack replied flatly, "Why!" He growled, sounding much angrier, "Fighting against the Xiaolin monks…it sucked! I felt like a loser all the time, and do you wanna know something…I _was _a loser! Not even the members of my own faction liked me! Wuya couldn't stand me…Chase wanted me dead and everyone else only liked me because my family is rich! Now…I'm actually normal, and no one thinks I'm a loser anymore! Why would I want to change that?"

"Because believe it or not," Alberio stated, now only inches away from Jack's face, "The world needs you right now!"

"What are you talking about!" Jack demanded, but at that moment, Alberio seized Jack's wrist, and in a flash of dull white light, the setting of Jack's comfortable apartment vanished, and all he could see was a swarm of light gray. It felt as though he had been thrown into the eye of a tornado, and was now being thrown about rapidly by the winds. This only lasted for a few moments before Jack now realized that he was flat on his face in what appeared to be vacant blackness. He gagged a little. He felt as though someone ripped out his stomach and put it in a paint mixer, and then put it back inside of him. His head was throbbing and his vision was blurry. He stumbled to his feet and looked around the blackness. He then noticed that his mysterious double was standing in front of him.

"W-what did you do!" Jack exclaimed, his whole body shaking as he looked around the seemingly endless blackness, "What is this? What did you just do to me! Where am I? What are you!"

"We'll start with where you are," Alberio stated calmly, casually looking around in the unnatural dark, "This is the place where your world and mine intersect. It's called the expanse and-"

"What are you talking about," Jack demanded, feeling a little more insane with each passing second, "_Your world and mine_! This is crazy!"

"Wow," Alberio snapped, crossing his arms, "You really don't let people get a word in edgewise do you? I brought you here specifically for the purpose of explaining to you the direness of your situation."

"Okay fine!" Jack snapped, breathing heavily, "Fine…I'll hear you out…"

"In retrospect," Alberio began, scratching his head, "I'm you. All of the good aspects about you anyway. I guess the best way to explain it is I'm a humanized representation of things such as your honesty, integrity, morals, and virtues."

"Okay," Jack sighed, "So you're saying there's my world, where everyone is normal, and then there's your world where everyone is good? So there must be a bad version of me right? I've read the books, seen the movies…that's how situations like this typically play out."

"You hit that one right on the head," Alberio nodded with a confident smile on his face, "It is in that fact where the problem lies. And you my friend, have the power to stop it…"

"Then what is it?" Jack inquired, raising his eyebrow, "What exactly do I have the power to stop."

"They're called the-" Alberio stated, until the darkness around them began to shake. A dull violet light flashed behind Jack, and the pair turned around to view. A violet vortex tore into space only a few feet away from the pair. Jack took a step away from the void. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew he wasn't going to like whatever it was that was going to emerge from the portal.

An inky black hand emerged from the darkness. Inch by inch the figure emerged, and the shadow fell out of the portal and into the black abyss with the two men. It rose to it's feet. All that could be distinctly made out was a pair of crimson eyes within its head. The rest was just a shape of black.

"What is that thing!" Jack shouted as the figure took a step towards them.

"It doesn't matter!" Alberio screamed, pushing Jack behind him, "RUN!" He shouted, holding his hand out in front of him. A pale grey vortex appeared next to him, and he seized Jack by the collar of his shirt, "GO! NOW!" He commanded as the shadow leapt into the air, landing on top of Alberio.

"NO!" Jack shouted angrily as a pale flash of blue emitted in an aura around him for a split second, "I'm not leaving until I get my answers!" He shouted, rushing towards the creature. He sized its tarry black neck and lifted the being off of Alberio. He gripped the creature's neck as tightly as he could, and then threw the creature deeper into the void. He then lifted Alberio off of the ground by the collar of his shirt, and threw him into the vortex. Jack followed after him, and the portal sealed shut, leaving the shadow behind. The creature let out a scream of anguish as it pounded the dark ground below it before disappearing in a flash of violet light.

* * *

><p>The two identical men landed on to the front lawn of a house Jack knew very well. Jack touched gracefully down on to the ground, where as Alberio went stumbling on to the grass (seeing as how Jack threw him into the portal). Alberio then rose to his feet and turned to Jack with a slight smile on his face.<p>

"I knew it…" Alberio stated proudly, "Your powers work in sync with your emotions."

"What are you talking about!" Jack demanded. It was almost as though he was taking on the persona of someone else, "I'm sick and tired of you speaking in riddles!" He growled, seizing Alberio's collar, "Tell me what's going on! NOW!"

"My time here is limited," Alberio then stated, pushing Jack away from him, "But I can point you in the direction of someone who can tell you more."

"Who then?" Jack demanded, crossing his arms.

"Her name is Amy," Alberio stated calmly, "And she's the dragon of time."

"Okay now I know you're messing with me," Jack snapped, crossing his arms, "There are only four dragons…earth, wind, water, and fire. The last time I checked, _time _was not on that list."

"Actually," Alberio replied haughtily, "There are _thirteen _dragons…"

"Then what are their elements?" Jack inquired, his temper lowering, as though whatever was possessing him was backing off.

"I don't have time for that now," Alberio stated, turning his face away from Jack's and staring at something within the distance, "I must return…I will send Amy here to find you. Stay put, and don't do anything stupid." He stated as a gray vortex appeared and he stepped into the haze. Jack let out a sigh and turned around to get a good look at the house. He then let out an even bigger sigh once he saw the house.

_Crap…_He thought, looking upon the house, _I thought I'd never have to come here again._ It was his father's summer home in China. He had devoted all of his time to this place when he was fourteen. However now that he was twenty, an adult, he wanted to forget this place even existed.

Jack walked up to the door. It was locked, as he had anticipated. He let out a sigh as he lifted a 'decorative' rock from the landscape display in his front lawn, and cracked it violently on the doorknob. The attachment fell off and the door gently swung open, all the while, the security system that his father had installed was going off in his ear. Jack stepped into the foyer, pressed the deactivation code and the alarm silenced itself before it had time to alert the authorities.

He let out a sigh as he looked around the dark and shadowy passages of the house. It was at that moment he realized, it was night time in Asia. He was so preoccupied with what was going on with his mysterious double that he didn't even realize it was the middle of the night. So Jack went about the rooms, turning on every light that he could, mostly because his encounter with the pitchy creature in the blackness that Alberio had brought him to, rattled him so, that he hoped the lights would maybe scare it off if it just so happened to find him. He then realized that this whole time, he had not taken off his messenger bag. It was weighted down by all of his unnecessarily oversized textbooks. He threw it down on to the ground and headed to his old room to lie down for a moment. However as the bag hit the ground, he heard what sounded like something wooden clanking around inside his bag. He then turned to the bag, and walked towards it. He crouched down and lifted the nylon, charcoal grey flap, and felt around the contents of the bag. He felt a smooth wood handle, and seized it. He pulled the object from the back and gave a small smile. It was the Monkey Staff.

"Now how did you get here?" Jack asked the item, "You're supposed to be in a glass case in Boston…" It was then when he saw a small piece of yellowish paper hanging from the head of the staff. Jack lifted the note off of the artifact and read the emerald green letters written on the surface:

_Dear Jack,_

_Thought you might need this_

_-A.R.S._

_A.R.S?_ Jack thought, stuffing the note in his back pocket, _Those must be Alberio's initials…_He assumed as he took the staff over his shoulder. It was then when Jack realized that he wasn't feeling his best at the moment. He was very dizzy, and lightheaded, and he felt as though he was going to heave at any moment. It was almost as though he was inebriated. So he then rushed into the nearest bathroom, and threw up on to the floor before him.

_This sucks…_ Jack grumbled, finally realizing that he did not enjoy teleportation one bit, _If I see Alberio again…I'll kill him…_

He then stumbled to his old room, turning on ever light in the house as he did so. He glanced around the four walls casually and let out a small sigh of content. Nothing had changed. Everything had stayed the same as he had left it six years ago. So he removed the clothes he had on (partially because they now stank of vomit) and pulled on an identical outfit as what he had just taken off. A black v-neck tee shirt, black jeans, and a pair of bright red canvas sneakers. He then looked at the clock. It was one a.m. and he wasn't really in a mood to do anything. So, he sat down on his bed, resting his chin on his fist, assessing his situation.

_I could call my dad,_ Jack thought, _But then he'll ask how I got here…and even if I told him, he'd know something was wrong. I just saw him three hours ago…and god knows you can't get to China in three hours._

He then rose to his feet, and exited his room. He thought better when he moved around anyway. He went into his kitchen, turned on the lights, looked around (for what, I'm not even sure he knew). He then proceeded to throw up on the floor again.

"I hate this!" He screamed, throwing himself on to the floor, much like a small child does when they don't get their way, "I've got nothing here! I just want to go back home!" he grumbled, tossing the Monkey Staff aside like a piece of garbage.

_But where is home?_ He thought, pulling himself off of the ground. He then leaned against the marble island in the centre of his kitchen, _Is it back in Boston with Parents that don't care? Is it here where I've got no family?_

Jack sat in silence. He stopped caring about what was currently going on with everyone else but himself, and assessed his situation for the last time.

"Okay," He said aloud to himself, "I could stay here…and do nothing, and when Dad realizes that I'm missing, odds are he figure out I'm here…then give me the third degree when he figures out that I left Boston without telling him…I can handle that easily though…it's not like I've never been yelled at by my dad before. Or, I could go find Wuya…or Chase even…but they probably want even less to do with me than before, seeing as how I abandoned the Heylin side. OR, I can wait for this Amy chick, figure out what's going on with Alberio ad the Dragon aspects…"

Jack contemplated his options for a moment. He didn't really want to do any of those things. After all, he didn't really want to get yelled at. He also didn't want to risk his life by encountering Chase or Wuya again. But then again, how did he know that he wasn't risking his life by waiting for the enigmatic Amy. Although, he felt as though Alberio was trustworthy. He couldn't quiet figure out why he felt this way though. Maybe because (even though he would never admit or believe it) Jack trusted himself, and as strange as it sounds, if what Alberio was saying was true, he _was _Jack. Still, he did think about the fact that even if what Alberio was telling him _was _true, that would involve him having to 'save the world' or some other heroic cliché like that.

_Now what?_ He thought, leaning back against the island as he brushed his lengthy hair out of his face. He continued to mull over his options once more. He finally came to a realization.

Was he not attending Harvard (according to his application essay) to make a difference in the lives of people using his law degree? If he sits idly by and _knowingly _let the world fall into peril, _knowing _that he had the power to stop it, wouldn't that make him a hypocrite? He thought about this point for a long while. He then came to the realization that it did, in fact, make him a hypocrite. So he made his decision, as he sat and waited.


	3. Chapter 2: Amy

**[Message from KC]**: Hey hey hey! Stay outta my shed :D Haha no I'm kidding...or am I? Anyway I recommend listening to Iheartradio (the young the giant station actually). It's what I was listening to while writing this, and reading it over XD anyway! Hope you guys enjoy the update. _Read_ and _review_. ALSO check my profile page for my deviantArt account, youtube, and other accounts. And feel free to message me with any questions and comments :P Happy Tuesday!

Chapter II.

Amy

Jack paced the floor amidst his old 'lair'. He looked around at the old cybernetic components hanging off of the walls and cluttering the area. He couldn't help but smile and chuckle to himself as he looked at the old arms and heads. Everyone always thought he had a promising career in engineering and robotics, but his love for that too died alongside his other childish desires. Still, Jack stared at the old worktable and thought for a moment.

_Maybe…_He thought looking from the workbench to the numerous resources, _No…I couldn't possibly…and besides I'm sure half of them don't even function properly anymore._

"Still…" He stated aloud, "Even if it doesn't work…it would be a waste to just let all this stuff…sit here…" He stated, moving towards the table. He recalled spending a lot of time, tinkering and fidgeting with whatever mod he was adding to his cybernetic minions. Once he sat behind the workbench it all came back to him, almost like riding a bike. Not even twenty minuets passed before he had a central framework to whatever it was he was creating, and not too much longer after that, before he welded in the artificial intelligence processor to the tiny metal skeletal framework. It almost appeared as though he was making a mini-bot, although what he had started with didn't appear to look like him at all. He had just finished linking together most of the key wiring needed to make the android function, and adding the core power source, along with an alternate USB port near the neck for auxiliary power.

He stayed intent on his work before he heard one of the windows above him in the house shatter. Jack put down what he was doing and headed up the stairs. It was either this enigmatic Amy woman, or something bad. He had hoped it wasn't the latter. He opened the door from the basement and made his way quietly through the house. He peered into the living room, and noticed that there was a young woman laying on the ground, mumbling and groaning as she brushed herself off.

"God…damn…mystical…people…" She growled, kicking the glass on the ground, "And their damn vague directions!"

"Who the hell are you!" Jack shouted as the young woman jumped nearly three feet in the air.

"Good God!" She shouted back, turning to him, "Are you trying to scare the life out of me!" She snapped, waving a finger at him.

"A-are you…" Jack began, stepping towards her cautiously, "Are you Amy?" HE continued. She then looked up at him and gave him a bright smile.

"That depends," She laughed, looking over the scrawny twenty-one year old boy, "Are you Jack?"

"Yeah I am…" Jack nodded, still not letting his guard down. He looked over the woman standing before him with caution.

She was about twenty-four or twenty-five. Her skin was fair, and she had long, wispy, and bright fiery hair that fell down past her back. Her eyes were a deep amber color, which sat very proportionately to her pretty face. He felt awful for thinking it, but he thought she looked like a streetwalker, judging by what she was wearing. She was dressed in a black tank-top, cut off at the midriff, and extremely short denim shorts, to show off her figure. She wore polished black combat boots, and fingerless gloves, along with a hunter green army cap.

"I…talked to some guy…his name was…uh…" Jack thought for a minuet, trying to remember his strange double's name.

"Alberio," The woman smiled, "Yeah…he brought me here to come and get you." She stated walking towards Jack, holding her hands up to let him know that she was unarmed, "You probably know now," She stated holding her hand out, "My name's Amy…I'm one of the thirteen dragon aspects…" Jack shook it accordingly, but gave her the oddest look.

"What's going on exactly?" Jack asked after letting go of her hand, "Alberio…or whatever his name is, didn't explain much! He said you could help me."

"I've got a lot of explaining to do," Amy stated, looking around the area, "And truthfully speaking it's not safe here…or anywhere else for that matter." She continued, seizing Jack by the arm. He still remained pretty guarded. He didn't quite trust this Amy woman, not yet anyway. He had no idea if this was some scheme concocted by the xiaolin or heylin sides, but he still followed her, "You never know who might be listening."

"So where are we going?" Jack asked as the pair walked out into Jack's front yard. There was a jet black motorcycle sitting in the driveway, and Amy gestured him to follow her to it. He laughed once again. He looked to her, and then to the bike. It figured that she would ride a motorcycle.

"Actually," Amy stated, climbing on to the bike, "To the Xiaolin temple…I've got to talk to the other monks…and Nina should be there too-"

"Woah woah!" Jack exclaimed, before climbing on to the motorcycle himself, "Why would I go there! The monks hate me, and besides-"

"They already know," Amy snapped, "That is…about the situation…the elder monks have known for a while…but recently the Mantis Flip Coin was stolen. According to the ancient scrolls…it's…"

"It's what?" Jack asked, beginning to realize the severity of the situation, whatever the situation was, that is.

"It's disappeared," Amy stated, looking up at Jack with concern, "And this has never happened before. Shen Gong-Wu don't just vanish…and there's no evidence it exists anymore."

"…I believe you," Jack stated, getting on to the back of the bike, "But how does this all pertain to me?"

"I'll explain on the way," Amy stated, revving the engine, "But I'm going to warn you…some of the Xiaolin dragons aren't quite ready to accept you so willingly…once you get there just keep your head down, and your mouth shut. Stay out of trouble…understand?"

"Yeah…sure," Jack nodded, giving her yet another strange look, just before Amy took off down the road. He trusted Amy, for whatever reason, he wasn't sure why. However, he still sensed that something was off about her. Not in a bad way, just that her mannerisms struck him as funny, almost familiar.

"We should be at the temple in an hour or so!" Amy shouted over the roar of the motorcycle's engine, "I suppose I should start with what's going on!"

"That would be great!" Jack stated, gripping tightly to her bare waist, as they headed down the road.

"So first let me start off with the dragons!" Amy began, "There are primarily thirteen, but the thirteen aspects only activate when the world is bordering on the edge of peril!"

"Seems standard enough," Jack stated, "With the Shen Gong-Wu going missing…that sounds like _world in peril_ stuff to me!"

"Right!" Amy nodded, "Well the four main elemental dragons stay active at all times to help maintain balance! However in the event they can't, all of the aspects activate to assist them in restoring the balance!"

"So what are their dragon elements?" Jack asked.

"Well obviously there's the four main elements," Amy explained, "Water, Air, Earth, and Fire! But there's other elements that constitute the world as well! The elements of Light and Darkness, the Elemental balance, the Element of Magic, and Time and Space of course!"

"But that only makes ten!" Jack shouted over the engine and the wind whipping past their ears.

"Well obviously!" Amy laughed, "There are the four elements, followed by the Elemental balance dragon, the Dragon of Magic, Space, and Time, leaving us with eight. Then there are two dragons of Light, and two of Darkness!"

"Why two!" Jack asked, sounding confused.

"One male and one female of each!" Amy stated, clarifying, "Therefore is the balance between the light and the darkness between men and women."

"Still," Jack stated, leaning his head on Amy's shoulder, "That only leaves with twelve."

"Well!" Amy continued, "Above all twelve of these aspects, is the primary aspect! The one that has power over them all! The aspect of Life!"

"And one of the dragons is this _Life_ aspect?" Jack asked.

"Well that's the thing," Amy stated, "We haven't found the other aspects yet…so far there are only seven of us…including you!"

"But how do you know I'm one of them?" Jack asked, still skeptical.

"Alberio and Master Shadowheart seem to believe in you!" Amy stated, "And I happen to believe in them…so should you."

"How can I believe in people I don't even know," Jack stated, a little down heartedly.

"Because!" Amy stated, ceasing her ride and startling Jack, "Sometimes…your fate is out if your hands…and…maybe you just don't have a choice…"

"Amy?" Jack asked.

"Never mind…" Amy sighed, revving the engine again, "You're right…how can you trust people you don't know!" She laughed, bouncing right back to her original demeanor.

"So," Jack stated, getting back on subject, "Tell me about Alberio…who uh, er…_what_ is he?"

"He's called a white shadow," Amy stated, a bit more direly than before, "You see…you know how there's the yin-yang world?"

"Yeah," Jack stated, "I'm following so far…"

"Well that world is still a part of ours," Amy continued, "It's just a sub-world…But there are two other worlds that are parallel to ours. The world of the white shadows, and their darker counterparts, the shade."

"I think I get it," Jack stated, putting two and two together. After all, he was a Harvard student, "These White Shadows are all essentially good versions of ourselves right? So these _Shade _are the evil versions of us right? Well there in our world now, so ergo the balance is thrown off. And I'm guessing it's our job to send them back…restore the balance and all that stuff, right?"

"Sort of," Amy stated, "You're right about the balance being thrown off and you're right about sending them back to their respective worlds…but the thing about the White Shadows and the Shade is that the majority of them don't take a human form. And it's not the White Shadows that are the problem…it's that these greater Shade have begun to organize and found a way to manifest in our world. That and, we believe they…and their leader, whoever it is, were the ones who stole the Mantis Flip Coin, and erased it from existence. It's our job to find out how, and why they're doing this though." Amy concluded.

"Sounds pretty serious," Jack concurred, "Anyone out there that's trying to eliminate the Wu has got to be bad!"

"Nah," Amy nodded, "You're pretty dead on. But the real problem is how the Shade got here in the first place…One thing to remember about the Shade and the White Shadows, is that only the White Shadows can travel between the worlds…so how the Shade got into our world is beyond all of us…not even the members of the Spirit Council can figure it out-"

"Spirit council?" Jack asked, as Amy dismissed him immediately.

"You'll meet them soon enough," Amy smiled, gently craning her neck around to look at him.

"How do you guys even know all this," Jack stated, "It seems to me like we shouldn't know any of this."

"Well Alberio is a White Shadow," Amy stated, "So I would hope he would know."

"That explains a lot," Jack nodded, gripping even tighter to Amy.

"There's not a whole lot known about the Shade," Amy stated, "One of the Old Masters…name's Heiba, apparently was conducting research on the shade and the Shen Gong-Wu. But she disappeared and her notes were lost."

"Maybe we could find them," Jack smiled.

"That would be helpful," Amy sighed, "All I know, or anyone knows for that matter…is that the Shade want the Shen Gong-Wu and the aspects are the only thing standing in the way of their plans…not to mention they can't be killed."

"You're kidding…" Jack stated, sounding a little hopeless.

"Well," Amy sighed, "No one has been able to find out how. Having Heiba's notes might give us an idea of how to do it…not even stabbing them through the heart or cutting off their heads work…"

"Yikes…" Jack began, looking concerned.

"Yeah…" Amy nodded, gesturing Jack to look at her exposed hip. There was a large and dark scar, that Jack was surprised he didn't notice before, "Had a run in with one of them…name was Fayte…I'm sure we'll be seeing him in the future…"

"All this isn't making me feel more at ease," Jack stated, "As if I wasn't nervous enough already…"

"No one ever said it was going to be pretty," Amy stated, "But at least you're somewhat prepared for the road ahead…you can relax a bit for now though…we'll be at the temple soon."

"Great," Jack sighed, staring off into the night sky as the wind blew in his face.

* * *

><p>"Here we are," Amy stated proudly, stopping her ride in front of the ever familiar Xiaolin Temple.<p>

It hadn't changed at all. From the white stone walls, to the azure shingled rooftops, and the perfectly kept green gardens, everything remained the same. Jack had memories of this place, not fond ones of course. He bit his lip as Amy headed up the staircase and into the temple. She turned around and smiled at him, gesturing to follow her, however he averted eye contact with her.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow as she adjusted her cap, "Aren't you coming inside? We've got a lot to talk about…"

"I…I can't go in there…" Jack stated, looking all together uncomfortable.

"You'll be fine," Amy smiled, egging him on to follow her, "I promise…" She smiled, extending her hand out to him. Jack gave her a slight smile back as he met her towards the top of the steps.

"Well look what the cat dragged in…" Came the cool voice of a young man Jack used to know very well, despite not being very friendly with him. Raimundo stood, looking down at Amy and Jack from the top of the staircase. His arms were crossed, and he didn't look to thrilled. He was much older now, actually he and Jack must have been around the same age. His hair was a bit longer, and he let his facial hair grow out a bit, and he was a bit ore built than he was seven years ago (although that was to be expected).

"Enough," Amy snapped, shooting him a dark look, as Raimundo lowered his head, "I won't put up with this crap…we've got to work together from now on."

"Laying down the law I see," A lovely and somewhat soft spoken voice chimed with a slight laugh. Kimiko stepped out from behind Raimundo and headed down the steps towards Jack and Amy. She had grown into quite the woman. Petite, but with fair curves, and still as pretty as she was back then. She had obviously grown out of the colored hair phase, for it was now long, hanging down at her back, and a raven black, "I guess someone has to act their age around here." She stated, brushing her hair back and walking past Raimundo.

"Hey!" Raimundo snapped, watching her pass by, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Trouble in paradise it looks like," Jack stated in a flat, albeit cool tone.

"Watch it," Raimundo snapped, moving towards Jack, "Just because you're one of the dragon aspects doesn't mean I have to put up with you and your attitude." He stated, gently pushing Jack backwards.

"Likewise," Jack snapped, brushing Raimundo's hand away from him. The tall Brazilian stared him down (as he was almost a foot taller than Jack). Jack didn't back down though, the two remained in a face off for several long moments. Raimundo then let out a slight laugh and crossed his arms, still looking down at him.

"Enough you two," Kimiko sighed, gently pushing Raimundo and Jack away from one another, before they broke into a fight.

"Yeah enough," Amy added, nodding to Kimiko with a slight smile, "We've got a lot of work to do and a lot to talk about before tomorrow."

"What happens tomorrow?" Jack asked as the four headed up the staircase, even though Jack and Rai locked eyes the entire time.

"We're going to search for inactive Wu," Raimundo stated, softening his demeanor towards Jack a little.

"Whatever these _Shade _want with the Shen Gong-Wu," Kimiko stated, "It's obviously not good…we've managed to keep the vault locked down, but even still, the Shade managed to get in…"

"Heard about the Mantis Flip Coin," Jack nodded, looking worried as he took the Monkey Staff out of his messenger bag, "You really think that these Shade things have the _power _to destroy a Shen Gong-Wu?"

"The evidence is pretty clear," Raimundo stated, as the four headed into the temple. For Jack, this was the first time in years, "It went missing and the next day…poof! It was erased from the xiaolin scrolls."

"Even Dojo noticed it's presence even disappeared," Kimiko stated, crossing her arms, "So for now…we've been keeping tabs on all the Wu. Omi and Clay are in the vault right now. We've been watching in shifts to make sure no one outside the temple comes into the vault."

"Speaking of people _outside the temple_," Raimundo stated, changing his demeanor once again, and turning on Jack, "How can we be sure that he's one of the _thirteen aspects_." He began, a bit contemptuously.

"Because if I wasn't," Jack snapped, walking right up to Raimundo again, resulting in another face-off, "Why in god's name would I be _here _with _you _right now?" He asked, in an equally haughty attitude.

"Stop," Amy stated, shaking her head, trying to maintain order, "Listen-"

"I don't know," Raimundo shrugged, "Maybe you convinced Amy that you might be an aspect to weasel your way back into the temple, like you've done _sooo_ many times in the past, just to steal our Wu."

"After _seven _years!" Jack asked, rolling his eyes.

"Guys!" Amy growled, trying to command their attention. But to no avail, the two young men were too busy trying to best one another, it was almost as though she, and Kimiko didn't exist.

"Once an evil doer, always!" Raimundo stated, laughing slightly, as he shook his head at Jack.

"GUYS!" Amy shouted, as the two boys looked to her, somewhat startled, "Thank you…" She sighed, after commanding attention, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" Raimundo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Alberio?" Amy stated, rolling her eyes as Kimiko laughed. Raimundo crossed his arms and gave a sharp look to jack, who was looking back at him triumphantly.

"Alright," Raimundo replied, "But just because you've got that white shadow around doesn't mean I trust you…" He added, walking away from them, looking a little defeated.

"So that went well," Jack sighed, placing a hand on his hip and scratching his head.

"Give it some time," Kimiko stated, "I won't lie…none of us are really ready to let you in, but we don't have much of a choice." She concluded, just before walking away herself. Jack let out another sigh, and rolled his head back, looking up at the sky. He knew Kimiko's intentions were good, but it didn't make him feel better.

"Hey," Amy then stated, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder, "Listen I know that this isn't going to be easy…but-"

"What would you know about it?" Jack asked, harshly as he pulled his shoulder away from Amy, facing away from her.

"I know that you made a lot of dumb choices as a kid," Amy began, still staring at him, as she crossed her arms. Jack turned to face her, giving a dark look as she did so, "Isn't that the reason why you're having so much trouble right now?"

"Fine…" Jack shouted, throwing his hands up, almost as in defeat, "You're right, you win."

"It's not about winning-" Amy began, before being cut off.

"Oh isn't it?" Jack stated, raising an eyebrow, "Isn't this entire cat-and-mouse game with racing to find the shen gong-wu, fighting over them, stealing them…isn't it just like keeping score? And whoever has the most wins? It sure feels like that…"

"Okay…" Amy sighed, rolling her eyes, "Maybe…you've got a point, but don't try to push people away okay? Yeah, it's going to be a while for the monks to trust you, but if you keep giving them reasons not to, you'll never stand a chance here…"

"You make it sound like it's all so easy-" Jack stated, turning back to her.

"You act like they were all so quick to let me in too," Amy laughed, rolling her eyes, "I'm still convinced that Raimundo doesn't like me. Omi can't stand Ninamori-"

"Who?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My partner…" Amy stated with a slight smile.

"Partner?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. He had a feeling he already knew what she meant, but he wanted to avoid offending her, "Like partners as in…_work _related-"

"It's okay," Amy began with a slight smile, shaking her head, "I'm used to this…we are _together_."

"Oh…" Jack stated, scratching his head, not looking uncomfortable, but rather, confused.

"What," Amy laughed, "Don't you go to Harvard? Don't act like you've never met a lesbian before." She stated, walking away from him. She then turned and gestured him to follow her.

"Yeah but none that were attractive," Jack stated quietly to himself as he followed after Amy.

"Amy!" Came a new voice from within one of the temple buildings. A short, but thin and somewhat athletic girl, of about nineteen rushed across the way to meet them. She had short, messy, bright blonde hair, despite Jack could tell it was bleached. She had pallid sky blue eyes, which complimented her light skin. She was wearing a hunter green tank top and a thin red scarf, which appeared to be put through the ringer quite a bit, as it was rather frayed and tattered, along with a pair of worn looking grey, fingerless, leather gloves. She had on a rather short pair of khaki shorts on, along with a pair of black gladiator sandals. Two belts hung around her thin waist, each having one or two pouches attached, along with a pouch strapped to one of her legs. The young woman, wrapped her arms around Amy, as though she had not seen her in months. Amy pulled her away, but gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Jack this is Ninamori," Amy stated, nodding down towards the young woman.

"Nina for short!" She chimed. She seemed sweet and bubbly, and rather open, as she immediately threw her arms around Jack and gave him a tight hug, "I'm so happy to finally meet you Jack-san!"

"Nice…" Jack began, his air circulation being cut off, "To meet…you too…" Nina let him go, and gave him a very warm smile. He felt safe with her, and with Amy too for that matter, but he didn't know quite why. Regardless, he figured it would be best to stand by them for a while, at least until he was back on neutral, or at least _better _terms, with the Xiaolin Monks.

"Amy-kun," Ninamori then stated, turning to her immediately, "I've been looking at the scroll that Dojo-sama left us…The other dragon aspect is about to reveal itself soon…and another Shen Gong-Wu. We need to go and find them…and well…_it_…before they both reveal."

"Right," Amy nodded, "Do we have any idea where they might be?"

"A place called _the badlands_?" She stated, sounding confused.

"South Dakota," Jack added, "It's a national park…"

"Good," Amy nodded, "We'll head there tomorrow…but for now, it's been a long day for all of us. You should get some sleep." She suggested, looking towards Jack.

"No I'm good," Jack stated flatly, "I've got a lot to think about…" He stated, walking away.

"He seems sad," Ninamori stated, watching him walk away, glancing towards Amy at the same time, "So…when are you going to tell him?"

"I due time," Amy stated, crossing her arms, "Let Jack sort out his thoughts for now. He's learned so much today as is…and I'm sure his mind is all kinds of messed up right now. The last thing he needs is something more to think about."

"So…" Ninamori then asked as she and Amy headed across the courtyard and to their dorms, "Do you think he'll go back to his old ways? You know…become evil again?"

"I don't think he ever was evil," Amy stated, "And besides, I don't think Master Shadowheart would let him, even if he tried. He's confused right now…that's all. He just needs someone to rely on, and I hope he can see that in us. Jack has more in common with us, and the monks, than he realizes."

* * *

><p>"So," a cold voice of a young echoed throughout the icy, bleak chamber of the looming citadel, "Young Jack seems to be questioning his place in the Council's grand scheme?" She laughed, as she was looking into the glossy surface of an old sliver hand mirror. However, on the surface, was not her reflection, but rather showing the grounds of the Xiaolin temple. She waved her hand over the glassy surface and the image changed to show Jack, sitting on the outer wall of the temple, looking out into the distance.<p>

She laughed as she placed the mirror back into her dark robes. She then turned to her ghastly machine. She looked into its cold metal surface and laughed quietly to herself. It had only been a few hours since she had opened a portal from the dark contraption and sent the beasts from beyond into the world. She sat down in the icy metal chair that sat in front of the machine, and the key system as well. She just sat there for a long amount of time, staring into the cold surface.

Footsteps echoed throughout the chamber, and the corridor behind that lead into it. The sounds grew louder and louder, and with it she grew more and more irritated, as whoever was coming to visit her, was interrupting her meditation. A tall, robed figure entered the room, and threw something towards the young woman sitting within the chair. Without turning to face him, she reached her hand into the air and caught the item. She then stood up, and held the silky pale blue garment in her arms. She let out a sigh and gently brushed the fabric against her face.

"The third arm sash," She then began, a smile twisting underneath her robes, "But you weren't set to raid the temple today Zetsumei…"

"But where would be the fun in that?" The second hooded figure laughed, "That idiot monk, and his bulky friend didn't even see me slip in past their defenses. It was like taking candy from-"

"Zetsumei," She began, taking the third arm sash away from her face. He looked up at her and awaited her to speak, "Do you know why I love the shen gong-wu?"

"No." He responded promptly, looking to her.

"Because they…" She began, placing the third arm sash within her robes, "They are so much like us. They do not belong in this world…and they are made from the one thing we do not have…"

"Master?" The second figure asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind Zetsumei," She sighed, turning away from him and sitting back down in the cold metal seat, "Assemble your team…I've a task for you."

"Yes Master," He stated, bowing before leaving the chamber. She sat, alone in the room, still clutching the sash underneath her robes.


	4. Chapter 3: Bitter Reunions

Chapter III.

Bitter Reunions

"Alright," Ninamori began, as she, Amy, and the Xiaolin monks crowded around a large, circular table in the adjunct room, next to the vault. Upon the table was Dojo's Shen Gong-Wu scroll and a topographical map of South Dakota. Ninamori leaned over the table, holding what looked like an unpolished piece of crystal, hanging from a worn leather chord. She was gently swinging it over the map, as the stone began to glow just slightly, "According to the scroll…the next wu should activate…here…" Ninamori stated, pointing to a red circled area on the map.

"Are you sure this location spell will work?" Omi inquired. Not much about the dragon of the water had changed. He was slightly taller now, and they had allowed his hair to grow out, though it was thin and his hairline sat very high atop his head. His robes had changed from red to a watery blue, appropriate for his current status. For that matter, Clay hadn't changed much either. He had trimmed down a bit, and grown about a foot. However, not much else was different. His hair was the same, and he had removed the thick gloves and bandanna from his ensemble.

"It should tell us right where to find the Shen Gong-Wu," Ninamori stated, as the small glowing crystal, as though pulled down by a great force, landed upon the surface of the map.

"That's a neat little trick ya learned there little lady," Clay stated, tipping his hat towards Ninamori, who smiled back at him.

"Thank Alberio," Amy stated, placing a hand on her hip, "He taught Nina the spell…not sure where he got the crystal though…"

"Anyway," Raimundo began, seeming a little calmer after the night prior, "We should get going! There's no point in us waiting around." He stated pulling the Crest of the Condor on to his arm.

"Yeah he's right," Kimiko nodded, seizing the Cat's Eye Draco and heading after him, "Plus it's going to take us even longer without Dojo-"

"Where you guys going?" Jack asked, leaning on the doorframe behind the group.

"We're leaving to find the Shen Gong-Wu," Amy stated as Ninamori packed up the map, and her glowing crystal and followed after Raimundo, "That is…Rai, Kim, Nina, and myself."

"Oh," Jack stated, sounding a little down.

"We'd open this for discussion," Raimundo stated, adjusting his attitude towards Jack, perhaps only out of obligation, "But someone has to stay behind and watch the vault." He continued, following Kimiko, and the others out of the room.

"We'll be back in a few hours," Amy continued before leaving the room, "Keep the vault locked up."

"No problem Amy!" Clay shouted, tipping his hat down towards her, "We'll keep it locked down tighter than a tick!" He concluded as the group stepped out of earshot. It would be only a matter of minutes before they were no longer on the temple grounds.

As far as they were concerned, Jack was now alone with Clay and Omi within the Xiaolin Temple. Jack looked around the room, avoiding eye contact with the Texan and the young monk. He bit his lip and turned away, trying not to make it obvious that he was nervous. It was apparent and visible, but Jack casually began to make his way out of the room.

"Hold on there!" Clay's solid and stoic voice called after Jack. He tensed up, and turned around to face the monk and the broad Texan, "Where you off to in such a hurry."

"Not to go poking around in where I don't belong if that's what you think," Jack stated nervously, albeit defensive.

"Woah Partner," Clay stated with a slight smile, walking towards Jack with his hands held up, "I didn't say nothin' bout no one pokin around…relax."

"Sorry," Jack replied, looking up towards him from across the room, "It's just been…It's been weird being here…that's all."

"For all of us," Omi stated, his voice seeming much calmer than it had did several years ago. He seemed humbled, as he walked towards Jack, with his hands inside of his blue robe sleeves, "This turn of events has been most _weird_."

"So…" Jack then stated after a few moments of silence, "Uh…This has been…strange!" He chimed with a slight smile, as he began walking backwards out of the room. For now, his goal was to minimize all interactions with any of the monks, and preferably put as much space in between the, as possible.

"Jack Spicer," Omi stated, looking up to Jack, but only just slightly, "I understand your predicament, but everyone one at the temple has been put through much during this ordeal. Unfortunately if it were up to me, you would not be accepted here, but Master Shadowheart and the Council believes otherwise."

"I know…" Jack stated, crossing his arms. He wasn't offended, after all, he knew it was true and there was never a point to protesting against the truth.

"WHAT THE-" Raimundo's voice shouted. The small group turned to the door, and rushed out of the temple, and into the courtyard. The group of departing teens was still inside the artifact vault, and so Jack, Omi, and Clay rushed to the site.

"What happened!?" Omi inquired, looking at the decimated site. The small chambers containing the wu were all pulled from their respective places on the walls, everything overturned and shattered. Nothing had been spared, and nothing had been left behind. So, naturally, eyes turned on Jack, but only for a moment. It wasn't possible for him to take _all_ of the Shen Gong-Wu that they had in their possession. Not to mention, he'd had no need for them.

"Damn it!" Raimundo continued, "How'd anyone get past our defenses?"

"No one was guarding the vault," Amy stated, her eyes darting about the dark vault, as if she was looking for something lurking in the shadows, "Someone must have gotten in while we were preparing to leave for the badlands."

"That is not possible!" Omi exclaimed, immediately jumping to the defense of his temple, "We would have been alerted to any outside presence should-"

"I think it goes beyond that Omi-san…" Ninamori sighed, clutching the map in her hands, "My Amy and I have seen a shade before…they are strange beasts indeed."

"Nina's right," Amy nodded, "They move like nothing I've ever seen. And you'll know one when you see it…"

It was at that moment when they heard a voice. It was almost like a whisper, rebounding off of the stone walls of the chamber. It was a familiar voice, and yet none of them could place it. They mysterious specter had begun laughing slightly. Innocent enough, at first, but grew into a maniacal and sinister call.

"Show yourself coward!" Omi exclaimed, taking his Orb of Tornami from his blue robes. However, the laughing ceased and the chamber became silent, except for the continued, resonating echoes of the mysterious assailant.

"This is bad…" Kimiko stated, biting at her nails as she continued to look around the scene.

"We have no other means of transport," Omi then added, looking up the spiraling tower, for any signs of who had raided their temple, "And we have no way of retrieving the Shen Gong-Wu!"

"I…might be able to help…but I'm going to need a phone," Jack stated, sounding even more nervous than ever.

"What for?" Kimiko asked, pulling her PDA from the pocket on her skirt, and handing it to Jack. He nodded and took it accordingly.

"I'll tell you in a minute," Jack stated, rushing out of the desecrated vault and back up to the surface, dialing on the keypad rapidly. The others turned to Kimiko, who shrugged, and followed after him, as did the others.

"No…" They heard Jack snap at whoever was on the opposite end of the line, "No…I…I just need it okay!? What does it matter…well you tell _Miranda_ that she can go screw- don't tell me what kind of language I can and can't use _Brenda_!" He growled contemptuously. Must have been his mother, "Fine…then I'll call dad and see what he has to say abou-" He growled, just before being cut off by the person on the other side, "Yeah I thought you might see it that way…Goodbye…" Jack then stated, pulling the phone away from his ear and hanging up. He handed the phone back to Kimiko and gave them all a nervous, but triumphant smile.

"Who was that?" Raimundo began, suspiciously.

"Stepmom…" Jack replied, "But that's not important…the important thing is...we're going to South Dakota!"

"That's great partner!" Clay exclaimed, a little taken aback, "But how'd ya manage to swing that?"

"My parents…have a jet…it's not important! The point is, we can use it," Jack stated, turning away from and heading into the temple gardens, "By the time it gets here, and refuels, it'll be sometime around noon tomorrow." He then added, just before he was out of earshot.

"Since when did Spicer get rich?" Raimundo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Had to get the money for all his tech from somewhere?" Kimiko replied with a shrug, "Makes sense for his parents to fund it-"

"Jack's father owns a medical equipment development company," Amy then stated, staring with spite off into the distance, "The Synthlight Corporation…they're a known, leading supplier of medical products to the military and around the United States."

"Wait…" Kimiko stated, holding her hand up, "Hold on…_Synthlight_…as in the _Synthlight_ Corporation?"

"Someone wanna explain what the big deal is?" Clay asked, scratching his head.

"That company's net worth is in the billions," Kimiko replied, raising an eyebrow with intrigue, "Normally I wouldn't know or care…but my dad has done some adjunct contracting for them once-"

"Maybe it won't be so bad having Spicer around after all," Raimundo stated to himself as he turned around and headed back into the vault.

"Where are you going?" Amy commanded, crossing her arms.

"I'm going to try and figure out how our defenses were breached," Raimundo then added, turning back to her, "If the temple isn't secure…I wanna know about it."

"I shall accompany him," Omi nodded, "I too am concerned about the safety and welfare of our temple."

"Amy," Clay then stated, turning to the red-head as soon as both young men had descended into the broken vault, "Ya think we should be tellin' the council about this?"

"I don't think we're going to need to," Kimiko chimed in, before Amy could reply. They all had worried looks on their faces, as the sky darkened, threatening rain.

"I'm sure Councilwoman Shadowheart already knows," Amy sighed, shaking her head, "The problem is…we've got some explaining to do. I have a feeling that a delegate is going to be here any minuet. When they get here…send for Rai…I've got something I need to do before we get chastised by the council."

"Where are you off too?" Ninamori asked, looking a little saddened as Amy began to depart from the group without another word.

"Probably nothing," Kimiko replied, rolling her eyes, "If I had to deal with the council as much as Amy does-"

"Yeah I might run away too," Clay replied, scratching the back of his head, "I'm gonna go on ahead and warn Rai…things 'round here seem to be gettin' pretty ugly, pretty fast." Kimiko and Nina both nodded as Clay headed into the temple. Nina then turned to Kimiko and then smiled and bowed slightly as she skipped off after Amy. Kimiko then let out a long sigh looking around the big, and empty courtyard.

_Guess I should go find Jack,_ She thought, wandering off into the temple.

* * *

><p>"So…" Jack began, sitting underneath a large banyan tree on the outskirts of the temple. It had begun to rain heavily, but the thick and leathery leaves of the tree had kept him, and his companion, dry for the time being. Kimiko had managed to find him, and she had leaned against the thick trunk of the tree, "Tell me more about this Spirit Council…" He commanded, staking upright, as he begun to pick at the thick branches hanging overhead.<p>

"Not much is really known about them," Kimiko stated, examining the ends of her hair, not making much eye contact with Jack. She didn't really say anything after that, just sat, fiddling with her hair. Jack let out a long, and irritable sigh as he released the branch, flinging water everywhere. Kimiko looked up at him and gave him a sharp glare. Jack didn't apologize, or even say anything. He felt as though she had been sent to keep watch over him, in the even he did anything _suspicious_.

"You don't like me very much do you?" Jack then stated.

"Excuse me?" Kimiko scoffed, raising an eyebrow. Jack sighed, looking off into the distance, and listening to the sound of the pouring rain. The banyan tree provided excellent cover, but neither of them wanted to leave at the risk of getting drenched. It was a vanity issue.

"Sorry," Jack replied, leaning against the trunk next to her, as he crossed his arms and looked down at her, "I don't feel very…in my element here…no pun intended." He continued, as Kimiko laughed slightly, "Thanks for humoring me…but I'm that funny…"

"You're not as big a loser as I thought you were…" She then stated, looking up at him, and tucking her hair out of her face.

"Gee…thanks," Jack replied, rolling his eyes and laughing slightly, "…it's really beautiful here…"

"Yeah it is…" She then replied, "It's weird…you being here…that is…"

"I'm sorry," Jack replied flatly, "If it were up to me, I wouldn't have come. But based on whoever this council is….they aren't giving me much of an option." He continued. He didn't seem upset or frustrated, he just seemed neutral, which was odd, "I don't even know who these people are-"

"But they control everything about your life…" Kimiko replied, resting her chin on her knees as she wrapped her arms around her legs and looked out into the rain, "I know it's hard to believe people when they say _I know how you feel_…but I do know how you feel. I haven't been able to leave the temple for the past year to see my friends or family…the council won't allow it."

"Given the way things are," Jack then added, looking down at her, "I'm not surprised. And now all the other Shen Gong-Wu are missing…this entire situation passed bad."

"I'm just afraid…" She began, her thoughts trailing off as she looked into space, "You know what…it's not important. We've saved the world before…and we can do it again!" She stated, covering up her fear with bravery as she stood up next to him.

"It's not completely hopeless," Jack smiled, leaning over towards her, "Not yet anyway…" He continued as Kimiko punched him in the arm. He laughed slightly and so did she. She knew that there was something different about him. In that moment, something happened between them, maybe it was romance, maybe it was friendship. Whatever it was, she had laid down her guard, and a part of her trusted him. Which they were both okay with.

"The council…" Kimiko then began. Jack turned his head and looked towards her as she continued to speak, "They're powerful…some of the most powerful people in the world. Their job is to make sure that the balance of the world is maintained…should anything…go awry, they interfere. They're mostly just peacekeepers…"

"That makes sense," Jack nodded, "These shade things…want the Shen Gong-Wu right? I mean that's bad…but if this spirit council is so worried about it, why didn't they intervene when I brought Wuya back-"

"It's not that…" Kimiko then stated, "These Shade…I think they actually know how to _destroy_ the wu. It's the only logical explanation for the Mantis Flip Coin disappearing from the scrolls."

"That sounds like perfect grounds for otherworldly interference…" Jack stated, rather blasé.

"Has council interference written all over it," Kimiko nodded, her look of concern not dissipating, "Master Fung and Dojo left a few weeks ago to aid the council…It was then when all of us realized how bad the situation was."

"If the council has waited all this time to finally interfere…than something a lot worse than ten thousand years of darkness is about to unfold," Jack added, he too finally grasping the depth of the situation, "There's probably something more to the wu that we aren't seeing…"

"How so?" Kimiko asked, "I mean…it would make sense for them to want the Shen Gong-Wu period…but what do you mean by _what we aren't seeing_?"

"I don't know," Jack replied, looking down at the wet grass beneath his feet, "I just feel like something isn't right here."

"I think…" Kimiko then began, "You're right…a lot of things don't add up here…but…" She then contradicted as Jack looked over to her, "If curiosity is worth dying for…you could do some digging in the old Xiaolin archives…" She stated, removing and old and rusted key from the pocket on her skirt, "This is my key to the library beneath the temple. But…don't tell anyone that I gave it to you…or that I told you where the archives are…it's just that you _might_ find something down there that we overlooked."

"What makes you say that?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. Kimiko just shrugged, and Jack gave her an awkward, but pleasant smile as he took the key from her and placed it in his pocket.

"Tensions have been high here…" Kimiko then added, becoming a bit more relaxed as she leaned against the tree, "Believe me when I say that we all wouldn't have objected so strongly to your being here, had so much pressure been placed on us prior to your arrival. Not to mention that the four of us don't particularly trust Amy or Ninamori yet. However, given their friendship with a white shadow, we're a little less defensive-"

"But since we used to be enemies…" Jack interrupted. He didn't even need to finish his thought in order for her to know what he was going to say.

"The others will warm up," Kimiko stated, with a nervous but hopeful smile, "I…I promise."

"Why do you trust me?" Jack asked, a sad look in his eyes as he looked down at the rusted key in his hands, "I mean…why not cast me aside, like Raimundo did?"

"Because someone here has to believe in you," Kimiko stated, staring off into the distance once more, "Or else you won't survive…"

It was then silent between them for a long period of time. Both teens stood under the banyan tree and listened to the sound of the pouring rain, watching as the water came crashing to the ground. The earth below their feet was damp, and muddy, and by this point, both of them were soaked, so it wouldn't have made a difference should they have chosen to make a break for the temple.

"Hey," Jack then stated after a few moments of silence. Her eyes perked up as she looked over to him. Jack had a sort of lost look in his eye as he spoke, "Do you think we can be friends?"

"…Yeah…" She replied, with a simple smile and a nod, "I think that's possible."

* * *

><p><strong>[Message from Kingdom]:<strong> Hello world and I would just like to say, YES! This story still does exist. I am sorry I haven't updated in months, but I will admit I had a falling out with the Xiaolin Showdown fandom. So I am sorry. Not to mention, the Regiment of Twilight and The World is Mine have been my top priorities.

HOWEVER In honor of THE XIAOLIN MUTHA F**KIN CHRONICLES! I.e xiaolin showdown season 4...I have decided to rekindle this series. Odds are this new series is gonna mess with the timelines and characters ive established in this series (but like my metalocalypse ff, I am still saying to hell with future canon and going to continue writing what I have established!)

Anyway for those of you who read the original, and are now reading the re-write, a lot has changed in this chapter. Anyway! I hope you enjoy, if you did please please please leave a review. I really appreciate them, and they're a huge motivator for me to update.

Stay awesome, and Happy Wednesday everypony!


	5. Chapter 4: The Zealot

Chapter IV.

The Zealot

"Perfect…" The small shadow purred gleefully as she ran her pale and slender hands over the smooth metal surfaces of the shen gong-wu, "Absolutely perfect Zetsumei…you've done well." She stated as she turned and looked to the shadow standing at the opposite side of the humming chamber.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" He replied in a harsh, vile tone. She turned to him and shot him a dark look from underneath her hood. He lowered his head and listened to her speak as she headed back over to her precious machine, "Forgive me…Master Sayuri…I shall never speak to you in such a manner again…it was out of turn-"

"Yes," She interrupted, gently gliding back towards him, almost as though her feet never touched the ground, "You'd better watch your tongue…unless you'd like it cut out…then that can be arranged. Regardless, these things take time Zetsumei…I have the darkest suspicion that the council suspects us of…_infidelity_…so to speak. We must wait."

"But why?" He asked, scoffing at the idea of prolonging their plans any longer, "We have the entire stores of the Xiaolin Monks' wu…there's no point in waiting…and having the artifacts makes us a target-"

"You are too hasty!" She growled, wild with anger, "You forget that we are missing a pivotal part to our operation Zetsumei! We need the key! Now, unless you're going to go out and find it for me…I suggest you keep your mouth shut, and do as you're told."

"Yes master…" He replied, lowering his head as she turned back to her precious machine. He stood, watching her, though it was apparent she wanted him to leave.

"Well…what are you waiting for?" She asked coldly and calmly, "The monks are heading to the Badlands…I suggest you go there and send them a message…from me to them."

"As you wish Master," He replied as a thick, hazy, dark portal appeared behind him. He stepped into the haze, and the vortex vanished, leaving her alone in the metal chamber.

Once she was alone, she sat lazily back in a cold metal chair. She looked over at the pile of relics that her minion had brought her, and let out a long sigh, eyeing them over with dark green eyes. She let out a low, hateful growl as she rose to her feet, lifting what looked like the shroud of shadows from the pile. She sneered down at the object, throwing it on to the floor before her as she let out a slight scream.

"We're so close!" She shouted, staring down at the crumpled up relic, "Why won't you tell me your secrets!?" She hissed, kicking it aside as she sat back down. She then pulled herself up to the dark machine, pressing a silvery key on the system. A loud, screeching noise rebounded throughout the entire citadel, "Ketsuraku! Meet me in the portal chamber immediately! I need you!" She barked into the small speaker beneath the key. Her cold voice boomed throughout the halls of the citadel, and soon, a thin grey portal tore within the fabric of reality, just behind her.

A young woman of about eighteen or nineteen stepped from the haze. She was small and thin, and ghostly pale. Her hair was a dusty orange color and was cut short. She was dressed in nothing more than white silk slippers and sundress.

"You called for me?" She asked pleasantly, bowing before the dark master. She walked towards Ketsuraku, glaring down at her from beneath her hood, and smiled deviously.

"Yes…" She smiled, opening her own dark portal nearby, "Come Ketsuraku…we're going on a little trip."

"Where may I ask, are we headed?" Ketsuraku asked, making her slight fear as she stepped towards the portal.

"To see an old friend…" The shadow replied with a wicked smile painted across her lips. The small vision in white clenched her fists, fearful of what she might find on the opposite side of the portal. She knew that the master suspected her of being unfaithful to the shade, but when was she going to punish her for her transgressions.

* * *

><p>"This is truly remarkable!" Omi exclaimed, leaning over the arm of a large, beige, leather chair within the jet. It was soaring high over the mountain ranges of China, as soft clouds drifted past the window, "That this strange house can somehow fly!"<p>

"You mean you've never flown on a plane before?" Ninamori giggled, sitting down in the seat opposite him. Kimiko and Raimundo sat in the cocoon on the other side of the isle, while Clay and Amy sat on a plush white couch, leaning back, watching whatever film was showing on the screen mounted above them. Both were sipping on something within a green glass bottle, as Nina walked to a clear fridge on the opposite side of the couch, pulling a soda from the compartment.

"Never in a transport such as this," Omi exclaimed, watching the world pass by him.

"We're used to ridin' on the back of a dragon Nina…" Clay began, looking back at her from over the back of the couch, "But I'll own up…this ain't too bad."

"I could get used to the royal treatment," Amy replied, as she and Clay clinked their bottles together and took another drink, "But it would be nice to have a dragon back at the temple…it's going to be another few hours before we have to stop, and another few hours after that before we finally make it to South Dakota…"

"This sucks…" Raimundo grumbled, just loud enough so Kimiko could hear him, crossing his arms as he leaned back in his comfortable cocoon within the large, comfortable, and luxurious cabin on the Spicer family's jet, "If we had Dojo-"

"Well we don't," Kimiko stated, fiddling with her PDA as she rolled her eyes at Raimundo. He rolled his eyes in response as he crossed his arms and leaned back.

"I'm just saying…we'd be there by now…" He grumbled beneath his breath, "It could be worse I guess…I mean…it's slow, but we are _getting_ there at least."

"So yer admittin' that Spicer's helped us out," Clay stated, poking fun at Raimundo as he leaned over the back of his seat to look at him and Kimiko.

"I never said that," Raimundo replied, crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air.

"Oh get over it," Amy called from a few seats ahead. She pulled her earphones from her skull as she stood up from her seat and walked back towards all of them, "I know you don't like him…" Amy stated, rolling her eyes, "But you're supposed to be the leader…start acting like one." Raimundo opened his mouth to retort, but before he could say anything, Ninamori bounced up beside Amy, throwing her two cents in.

"Could it be that Raimundo-sama is jealous?" She chimed as she leaned over his seat. By this point, everyone was crowded around him, making him feel extremely claustrophobic, even in the large cabin.

"Jealous…of Jack Spicer…that's funny," Raimundo scoffed, taking a black ipod from his jeans and unraveling the chord.

"Well," Amy smiled deviously before he could jam the headphones into his ears, "If what we believe is true…" She continued slyly, "Then that would mean that Jack would technically be the new leader…right?"

"That's only what _you_ believe is true Amy…" Raimundo replied, looking rather lackadaisical as he scrolled through his music, "I believe we haven't found _that_ aspect yet…"

"I have to agree with Amy," Kimiko replied, leaning back in the chair beside him as she looked out the window, "And if it's not Jack…than you'll just start treating the new aspect the same way…"

"You think I'm threatened!?" Raimundo asked, rolling his eyes at the ridiculousness of it, "No…I'll always be the leader of the monks…and no aspect is going to change that-"

"What are you guys talking about?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow as he stepped into the cabin. They all immediately dispersed, making their awkward huddle look even more suspicious to him. Jack scratched the back of his head as he headed down the aisle, in between the rows of spacious seats.

"Nothing important," Amy replied with a devious smile as she looked over to Raimundo who shot her a dark look, "Anyway where were you off to?"

"You know there's a lower level right?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow as the others looked towards him in confusion.

"There is more!" Omi exclaimed, looking over to Jack in excitement. Jack let out a slight laugh as he scratched the back of his head, and nodded to the door behind him, opening it up to reveal a spiral staircase.

"Let's go check it out…" Kimiko stated rising from her seat as she and Omi headed down the staircase. Jack then headed into the cabin, as the others resumed with their diversions. Nina sat down on the arm of the couch beside Amy, as they continued watching, all the while, Ninamori was asking obvious questions about the plot.

"I do not understand…" Nina began, taking a sip of her soda as she tilted her head, watching the screen, "Why would she go into the kitchen when it is very clear that the man with the mask is waiting there to kill her?"

"Cause it's a horror movie Nina…" Clay stated, sounding a bit irritated by this point, taking another drink, "Supposed to make is more…scary er somethin'…I dunno."

"But why would she not bring a means of defense?" Nina exclaimed, as Clay and Amy both rolled their eyes.

"Hey," Jack stated, clearly terrified as he sat down in the chair opposite Raimundo. He ignored Jack, as his music blasted in his ears. Jack gulped, and took the risk, leaning over and pulling one of the earphones from his lobe. Raimundo took a deep breath as he shut off his ipod, placed it down on the side table next to him. He interlaced his hands, resting his elbows on his legs, and his chin on his hands as he leaned forward slightly, giving Jack an expectant, and genuinely disdainful look.

"What…" Raimundo began, quietly and authoritatively as Jack opened his mouth to speak, "…do you want?"

"I think we need to talk," Jack blurted out, as the three occupants of the couch exchanged nervous looks.

"Ah okay!" Clay exclaimed, rising to his feet. Jack and Raimundo didn't take their eyes off of one another as Amy rose to her feet as well, "I think this is uh…good time to…git goin'…"

"I agree…" Amy laughed, nervously as she took Ninamori by the wrists and dragged her out of the cabin, following after Clay.

"Aw!" Nina chirped, her eyes still glued to the mounted television screen, "I want to finish the movie!" She whined as the door to the lower cabin shut behind the trio, and the pair was left alone.

"I know…" Jack began, breathing deep, "That you don't really care for me and-"

"I never said that," Raimundo stated, flatly, shaking his head. Jack looked over at him, looking shocked but for just a moment. He then scratched his head and opened his mouth to speak, just before being cut off again, "_You_ said that I don't like you…"

"But…you don't…" Jack replied, laughing nervously, as he avoided eye contact with Raimundo, "You made it clear when I came to the templ-"

"I don't trust you…" Raimundo stated, sitting upright and looking out the window, "You're not exactly _trustworthy_ in my eyes."

"Fair enough…" Jack replied, looking down at the floor.

"Well and I don't know you," Raimundo then stated, letting out a long sigh, "I don't know if I like you or not…I don't know anything about you. Well…other than that we used to fight and your family's loaded, apparently."

"…are…" Jack began, trying to make heads or tails of the situation. Truthfully speaking, he had expected this to go much worse that it was, "Are you saying…"

"That I _want_ to know you…" Raimundo replied, with a long sigh, "No…but I do _have_ to get to know you. I can't really ignore you for the rest of…however long this ordeal is going to be…It's not like we're coworkers. I can't just _walk away_ if I want to avoid you…we're going to be stuck together…for a long, _long_ time…"

"O…okay…" Jack began, looking around the cabin in confusion. He hadn't expected this to happen at all. He expected Raimundo to yell at him, or even throw a punch. But no.

"I'm glad we had this talk," Raimundo stated flatly, taking his ipod from the side table, and unraveling his headphone chord. Jack nodded in reply as he watched the tall Brazilian scroll through his list of songs, "…you can leave now…" Raimundo stated, looking up at Jack expectantly. Jack smiled slightly as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat.

"This is my jet…" Jack replied with a slight laugh after a few moments of silence, "You leave," Jack stated, nodding to the emergency door. Raimundo looked up at Jack, and then began to laugh.

"Fair enough," He replied, "I guess I had that one coming."

* * *

><p>The plane had been in the air for several hours, and seeing as how the luxury transport had been equipped with all the necessities for comfortable travel, the occupants took it upon themselves to get some rest in before they touched down in America. A few of them were still awake, laughing and conversing in one of the many rooms equipped for entertainment. However, Jack was already fast asleep. The gentle hum of the voices from a few doors down lulled him enough to finally slip away, however it felt like only a few seconds before he awoke.<p>

"It's morning already?" He asked himself as he sat upright, looking at his surroundings. However, it was not morning, nor was he even on the plane. Jack found himself looking around at what looked like the Xiaolin Temple, or part of it anyway. He had seen this room many, many times. It was the meditation chamber above the vault, but why was he here?

"Heiba…" A young, tall, confident man began, striding up towards Jack. He looked around in confusion as the man stared him down. Why would he call Jack that? He looked down at his own hands, and noticed that they were pale, thin and slender. They were not his. Whatever this strange vision was showing him, he was not seeing it through his own eyes.

"By the order of the Spirit Council," He began, "And by my own authority…I, Grand Master Dashi, hereby strip you of your right to access the Shen Gong-Wu. Your research has gone too far-"

"You forget _Master_…" Jack heard himself state in a cool, woman's voice, "That without me…they would not exist…I have every right to use them as I see fit! And no xiaolin monk can tell me otherwise!"

"You are playing a dangerous, and foolish game Heiba," Dashi stated angrily, "I've sat back and watched you make a mockery of life, and under _your_ jurisdiction as the dragon of life no less! I will allow it no longer."

"I believe in everything that I do!" Jack heard himself exclaim, the voice of the woman booming throughout the chamber, "You cannot keep me from my work! Not when I am so close! Not when I have come so far!"

"I will fight you on this Heiba…" Dashi growled, turning to her as he attempted to leave the chamber, "And I won't rest until all the Shen Gong Wu are hidden and safe from _you_."

"Go on…" She hissed, "Do it! Hide them in every corner of the world! I _will_ find every last one of them, even if it takes me an eternity! If you throw me out of the council, and keep me from my work…you will be remembered as the close-minded dictator…afraid of advancement…but myself? I will be remembered as a martyr for my own cause. This is something I am willing to die for…make no mistake-"

"You will be remembered as a crazed Zealot!" Dashi shouted back at her.

"Better a Zealot than a coward!" She cried, spitting venom at him as he walked away from her.

"I hope you know what you're doing Heiba," Dashi hissed, rushing up to her, and seizing her wrists, "I _really_ hope you understand what you're getting yourself into…There are consequences for interfering in these matters…and I sincerely hope that you are ready for whatever repercussions you receive-"

"You are a fool…" She replied, pushing him away, "And a coward…afraid of exploring this beautiful universe outside the walls of your own temple!"

"You've lost your mind…" Dashi sighed, shaking his head and walking away, as the vision began to fade.

"Have I? HAVE I OH _GRAND MASTER_!?" She shouted back, "My mind has never been more clear! It's your vision that's been clouded! With…with fear! And ignorance!" She continued to shout as the master continued to walk away.

The vision faded from Jack's view completely as he felt someone shaking him, and he snapped back to reality. He shook his head and looked around the cabin, noticing the other monks staring at him, looking confused and slightly afraid.

"What?" Jack asked, rubbing his eyes as he sat upright.

"You were shouting in your sleep…" Nina stated quietly, "To the Grand Master…"

"People talk in their sleep all the time," Jack laughed nervously, rising to his feet and pushing past the group, "Jesus…"

"It doesn't mean anything-" Raimundo whispered.

"It was a memory," Amy interrupted, "And you know it."

"It could be anyone," Raimundo retorted, "Don't jump to conclusions…alright?"

"You're wrong," Amy replied, looking up at him, "And you know it. Denying it will only make it worse."

* * *

><p><strong>[message from KC]:<strong> hey! So this story is still relevant right? No? It's been almost a YEAR since my last update? Well fuck it...I'm updating anyway. For shits n' giggles. Also the Xiaolin Chronicles (damn copycats) finally came out which kind of revitalized my love of the fandom...though I'm not really crazy about this new reboot/sequel. I WILL WATCH IT FOR THE NOSTALGIA! Anyway. Uhm...that's about it.

Happy Wednesday.


	6. Chapter 5: The Badlands

Chapter V.

The Badlands

"Where the hell are we going to find anything out here?" Raimundo exclaimed, as the group stood before the open salt canyons and glistening clay ravines. The sky was black, and littered with bright stars as the moonlight reflected off of the impressive rock formations. It was a hot august night, but the kind if heat that they could handle. South Dakota was fairly dry, even though the warmth of the state pressed down on them in the dead of night, there was no wet and warm humidity clinging to their skin.

"I reckon that Dashi would have left it somewhere nobody would find it," Clay began, "But easily recognizable in case he ever needed to find it again."

"Like it's in plain sight," Amy nodded, "That makes sense. We should look for landmarks. Anyone know the area?"

"No," Jack replied, shaking his head, "But there is the Devil's Tower…"

"I thought you said you didn't know this place," Amy replied, looking out into the distance.

"I don't," Jack replied, rolling his eyes, "It's the United States' first national monument…and it was in _Close Encounters of the Third Kind_…"

"I've seen that one!" Raimundo exclaimed, sounding proud of himself.

"I mean it's pretty hard to miss," Jack shrugged, turning to the others, "But…where would we start to look once we get there?"

"Nina," Raimundo commanded, turning to the blonde youth, "Does that locator spell work without a map?"

"Yeah I think so," She nodded, pulling the small, cloudy crystal from her pocket. As the small rock rested in her palm, it began to glow a pale yellow. The crystal gently lifted off of her palm and pointed off into the distance. She looked to the rest of the group and gave them a bright smile.

"Let's not waste any more time," Kimiko sighed, looking over her shoulder, "I don't know why but this places gives me the creeps…"

"I know what you mean," Amy replied, looking into the mouths of the shadowy canyons, "Let's get that Wu and go!"

"Lead the way," Raimundo nodded turning to Ninamori. The group took note of the crystal's direction and headed towards their destination once they had their heading, unaware that they were being followed.

As the group headed into the ravines, a cold specter drifted within the shadows, watching over the teens on their quest. Whether the specter was friendly or not, it was apparent that it was wary of the group's presence. The silent shadow kept a close distance to the teens as they headed on their quest, though the figure reached for something beneath its cloak and wrapped its fingers around the object cautiously, presumably a weapon.

"Hey…" Raimundo whispered, rubbing his upper arms. He let out a long breath, as a puff of thick vapor clouded before him, "D-did it just get super cold…or is it just me?"

"It's freezing," Amy snapped, looking around, suddenly suspicious.

"Stay off your toes!" Omi commanded, pulling his shen-gong wu from his robes and taking a firm hold of the Orb of Tornami.

"HEY!" Ninamori shouted, pulling a thin kunai knife from the leather pouch strapped to her side.

The knife went flying towards a towering shadow looming over the small troupe. With a yelp, Kimiko pulled the Star of Hanabi from her pocket and shot a bolt of fire at the looming specter. The being rushed away from both of the teens attacks, almost in an instant. Before they could react, the shadow knocked Ninamori to the ground and circled back, moving for Kimiko. Raimundo ducked in the way of the shadow, calling forth the winds and knocking the shadow back through the air.

"Orb of Tornami!" Omi shouted, blasting the shadow with a rush of water. The figure landed against the ground with a _thud_.

"Who are you?" Raimundo growled, pointing the edge of the Sword of the Storm down at the specter.

"And why in the heck 'er you followin' us?" Clay continued, cracking his knuckles.

The figure rose to their feet, revealing a young man, maybe no older than twenty. He was tall and thin with ghostly skin and disheveled white hair. His eyes were glowing bright yellow, but as he looked up to the teens, they faded to a pale violet. Lastly, a pair of glistening white fangs sat in his mouth menacingly.

"My name is Neviaan," The specter began in a calm voice, looking to Raimundo, "child of Quetzacoatl…I mean you no harm, but this fetid earth swarms with mortals not worth their existence…better to ere on the side of caution."

"Phew," Clay began, scratching his head, "You sure do have a funny way of phrasing things fella."

"That depends on which of my personalities you're talking to," Neviaan then stated, his eyes flickering from violet to dark green, as he shook his head feverishly, "What I was trying to say…was I was just trying to survive. Weird things have been happening in the badlands as of late. And I swore I've seen you lot before…" He hissed, his eyes flaring for a quick moment.

"I'm sorry," Kimiko replied, cautiously, "But I don't believe any of us have _ever_ been here…"

"Anyone else get the feeling that this guy is a little…" Jack whispered, leaning over towards Amy, and making a circling gesture with his index finger next to his head, "coo-coo…"

"Shh!" Amy snapped, elbowing Jack in the side, "He might be able to help us…"

"Mr…Neviaan was it?" Ninamori asked, moving slowly towards the phantom, "We're actually in need of help."

"What makes you think that I would help you?" Neviaan asked, crossing his arms and narrowing his gaze, "You're intruders…and I'm going to ask you to leave…"

"Intruders?" Jack scoffed, "Uhm…this is a national park…it's open to the public."

"By the light of day, yes," Neviaan replied, coldly, "But by night…these ravines belong to me. This is my home…" He continued, darkly, "Now please leave…"

"I do not wish to disrespect your wishes," Omi began, stepping forward, "But please listen…we are not here to bring you or your home any harm. We are here to find a mystical artifact known as a Shen-Gong Wu-"

"We don't have time to explain," Raimundo interrupted as Omi shot him an angry look.

"No," Neviaan replied with a smile, his eyes flickering from green to violet, "Please, weave me your tale of treasures from the east…My ears thirst for yarns…"

"It's a bit of a long story," Kimiko replied, scratching her head.

"Wife of Kagu-Tsuchi," Neviaan replied with a traditional bow, "No tale is too long. To me, happiness is but a faded memory of a past that may have never existed, and death eludes me…I am the child that time has forgotten…all I have is time now."

"Unfortunately time for us is short," Omi replied, sounding annoyed, "We must find the shen-gong wu!"

"Ao Kuang! Ao Guang?" Neviaan shouted, staring off into space seeming somewhat confused, "The mirror is somewhat foggy…but the slippery sea serpent is as eager as ever to slip his jaws around his prey? Patience is a virtue…though should the sand _not _be your ally, I will spare you your explanations and aid you on your quest."

"Y-you're going to help us?" Jack asked cautiously.

"My curse keeps me bound by the will of the moon," Neviaan stated airily, "But my madness shows the truth. Sometimes, my other spirits simply do not wish to see, Son of Alex…The cave king believes that he is the _king _of this vessel, but I only let him rent my cranium on the weekends…" Neviaan smiled, tapping his knuckle against his skull.

"Alright," Ninamori continued, as the group shared apprehensive glances. Nervously, Nina removed the crystal from her pouch. The stone spun around wildly and gave off a bright glow before immediately stopping and dropping back into Nina's palm.

"Your guiding star shines over the Devil's Tower," Neviaan stated, staring off in the distance where the crystal pointed, "Come! I shall show you the way…there are more than one bat in the belfry!" Neviaan stated in almost a whisper as he gestured the monks, and company, to follow him.

"We're going to need an interpreter for this guy…" Raimundo grumbled, rolling his eyes, "Am I right?" He laughed, knocking Clay and Omi in the arms. Omi shook his head at the tall Brazilian as they continued into the dark ravines, though they rag-tag team of fighters could not shake the looming feeling that they were being followed.

"Curious," A dark figure began, standing underneath a small cliff, sheltered by the shadows of the night, "It seems the monks have stumbled upon another aspect…"

"How can you be sure?" Another spat, looking down at the teen's strange new escort.

"The fates work in mysterious ways," The first laughed with a voice that could freeze blood, "I have no doubt that the thirteen aspects will be brought together soon…"

"Then let's strike now!" The second hissed, "While they're green! Defenseless!"

"You know as well as I do that it won't work…" The first snapped, causing the second to slink deeper into the shadows, "Kill one, and its spirit will just find a new host! Once all thirteen aspects have been united, their spirits will bind to their hosts and they will be mortal once again. Patience Zetsumei…in due time…"

"I'm through with waiting…" The second grumbled, fading into the darkness.

"As am I…" The first sighed, seemingly talking to herself, "Eight aspects have been brought together…only five remain, whether or not the monks know that is to be decided. We are so close…I can almost feel again…" She whispered, as her visage melded into the shadows.

* * *

><p>"This is the place," Ninamori smiled, breathing a sigh of relief as the crystal pointed up towards the summit of the tower.<p>

"Anyone bring any climbing equipment?" Kimiko smirked as the group stood before the massive pillar of stone amidst the North American wilds.

"I got this," Raimundo smirked, taking a few steps towards the monument. Nina nodded, handing him the still glowing crystal, and he took it accordingly.

"Shouldn't Clay go up instead?" Jack chimed just before Raimundo was about to whisk himself into the air. Raimundo rolled his eyes, ignoring his _acquaintance_ and turned back to the massive stone, "I mean…this is his element…right?"

"Actually," Kimiko began, raising her eyebrows, "Jack's got a point…"

"Fine," Raimundo sighed, handing the crystal over to Clay, who wrapped the leather chord securely around his wrist, "After you." He then gestured.

"Hey," Amy suddenly exclaimed, causing the group to jump, "Neviaan's gone."

"So," Jack shrugged, "He said he'd bring us to the Devil's Tower…doesn't mean he'd want to hang around."

"To the contrary!" Omi added, pointing up towards the massive stone pillar,  
>Look!"<p>

Sure enough, the dark specter could be seen hanging on the side of the rock, reaching into the crevices of the formation. The teens watched curiously as their strange new companion pulled something from within the folds of the earth. Neviaan then pushed away from the side of the Devil's Tower, the object still in hand, and began plummeting towards the ground. Nina let out a small yelp as the others gasped, the four monks leaping into action to rush to their escort's rescue.

However before they could move much farther than a few feet, Neviaan's body became engulfed in shadows. The cloud of darkness effortlessly flew down to the ground, and rushed back towards the teens. The cloud reformed, and Neviaan appeared before the group holding what seemed to be a thick bronze bracelet in his hands, welded upon the surface of which was a small bronze head and antlers of an elk.

"Was this it?" Neviaan snapped, holding the item out to the group, his now green eyes shimmering with irritation.

"We are most grateful," Omi bowed, politely taking the inactive shen-gong wu from him and removing the shen gong wu scroll from his back.

"What does it say?" Kimiko asked curiously.

"The Laohoa Bracelet," Omi read, handing the item to Kimiko, as she anchored it to her wrist accordingly, "It has the power to call forth the wearer's spirit animal from the spirit world and aid them in battle! OOH! I have always wanted to see my spirit animal! It is probably something most majestic!"

"Well it's going to have to wait," Amy laughed, rolling her eyes, "It hasn't activated yet. But at least we can safely tuck this one away in the vault until it does." She smiled, as Neviaan then turned away from the teens. Without another word, he began to walk away.

"Hey!" Kimiko exclaimed, "Wait! Where are you going…"

"That's all you came here for right?" Neviaan growled, crossing his arms, "You have it…now leave…"

"Uh…guys…" Clay began, trying to get the groups attention.

"Not now," Amy sighed, dismissing the monk, "Listen…an hour ago you were all about helping us-"

"_I_ could care less…" Neviaan growled, "_He_ seems interested in you lot…" He continued, tapping gently against his temple, "What I wouldn't give to be rid of that nuisance…"

"I heard that…king of caves…" Neviaan then squawked, eyes flickering from green to violet, "I share your headspace!" He smiled, quite literally carrying a conversation with himself.

"Shut up!" Neviaan spat, his green-eyed personality becoming dominate, "Your senseless babbling is not welcome here…and neither are you."

"Guys…" Clay called once again, trying to get anyone's attention.

"Fine by me," Raimundo scoffed, looking over Neviaan, "Not like we need a whack-job at the temple anyway."

"I'm with you on that one," Jack shrugged as the two men moved away from the disgruntled nightwalker. Suddenly the group broke into a small choir of arguments as Neviaan let out an irritated growl and headed away from the group.

However before He, or Jack and Raimundo could move too far out of earshot, Clay placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled, commanding everyone's full attention.

"What gives!" Amy growled, pulling her hands away from her ears.

Clay, looking annoyed, lifted his arm forward, the crystal pendant still wrapped around his wrist. The stone was glowing brightly and buzzing violently as it pointed towards Neviaan. The large Texan then let out a long sigh as he walked over to the specter. The crystal touched against Neviaan, and upon contact became lifeless.

"We're not finished here partner," Clay sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"I see," Neviaan replied, looking down at the ground.

"Nina I thought you said that spell was for tracking inactive wu," Kimiko asked, looking confused.

"Yeah," Ninamori nodded, "I mean…sort of."

"What do you mean _sort of_?" Kimiko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," Ninamori began, scratching her head, "It _does_ lead to inactive wu because we _need _to find them…get it? The locator spell locates what we need to find the most…so I figured we need to find the inactive shen gong wu the most right now!" Ninamori chirped. The rest of the group let out a collective group and buried their faces in their palms.

"No Nina…" Amy sighed, "We _need_ to find the aspects…"

"Had we known that we were tracking _aspects_-" Raimundo exclaimed, banging his fists against his forehead.

"I mean it's not all bad," Kimiko added, "We did find the Laohoa bracelet…but are we sure about this?"

"There is one way to find out," Amy sighed, turning to the others, "But it's going to involve me going to see the council."

"There really isn't any time for that," Raimundo sighed.

"This is all very untoward," Neviaan interjected, "But I have no intention of leaving my home, regardless of my place in your lives…whatever that may be."

"But-" Omi began, about to plead his case.

"There will be others," Jack interrupted, his voice quiet and harsh. For a moment, it sounded as though someone else was speaking, "And they will not _ask. _They will not care, and they will not listen…the choice is yours," Jack began, his voice becoming colder, "Come with us, or die."

"Jesus Jack…" Raimundo called, walking after him, though he did not say anything. He merely continued onward, as if under a trance.

"Then it appears I have no choice," Neviaan growled, obviously displeased as he followed after the bewitched red-head.

"Then you will come with us?" Omi chimed, sounding enthusiastic.

"As your friend so eloquently stated," Neviaan growled, "It seems that I will never know peace unless I do…Now tell me about these _aspects_…and preferably soon."

"Why is that?" Ninamori asked, walking up beside him.

"Dawn approaches," Neviaan grumbled, staring up at the starlit sky, "The sunlight wanes on my power…"

"Well it's a long story…" Kimiko sighed.

"You might want to take some notes," Amy continued.

* * *

><p><strong>[Message from KC]:<strong> Wow! A regularly updated update! It's a miracle! So this chapter was a lot more action heavy (or it was intended to be) but I decided to cut it out because...reasons...Anyway so I noticed that the traffic is super high for this story and that's awesome! If you guys could do me a solid, and if you enjoyed it leave a review :3 They really mean a lot to me, and they let me know what you liked (or didn't like) and what you want or don't want to see more of. They really do help me out a lot! So reviews are much appreciated. As always!

Lovings! For you!

Happy Monday!


	7. Chapter 6: Mirella

**[Message from KC]**: Hi...you look beautiful today...you know that? Someone should tell you that you're pretty more often. ANYWAY! Regular updates and shit...As always reviews and words of encouragement mean a lot. Also, considering that I have made significant changes from the original to this one, (if you have read the original anyway .-.) I'd like to know what you guys think of the rewrite :D Much love!

Also Happy Tuesday :3

* * *

><p>Chapter VI.<p>

Mirella

The monks and company promptly returned to the temple several hours later, with Neviaan in their midst. The ghoul was neither here nor there, for one moment he was airy and spacious spouting strange and incoherent prophecies about the monks and old gods before slinking away into the darkest corners of the temple to discuss muffins and toasters with cockroaches. However this didn't mean that madness wasn't maddening. Though Neviaan's recessive personality was far from the norm, he was kindly and obliging.

The same could not be said for his sane, and _dominate _personality. Every time that the green-eyed nightwalker took over, he made it blatantly apparent that he was opposed to the monks, the temple, and everyone's general existence. He wasn't violent per say, though he was constantly spewing obscenities beneath his breath at the teens, which was enough to bring the general morale down.

"I don't know how much longer I can take living with this guy…" Raimundo grumbled, sitting on the ledge of a man made koi pond within the temple gardens.

"I've had some pretty neurotic roommates in my day," Amy continued, massaging her temples, "But this takes the cake."

"He's not _that_ bad," Ninamori began, looking down at her feet, and kicking a few small stones.

"What's with you," Amy demanded, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"I mean you guys should just give him a chance," Ninamori protested, her face turning a slight shade of pink as she ran away from the group and headed into the temple.

"That seem weird to anyone else?" Kimiko asked, looking towards Amy with worry.

"It's not what you think," Amy laughed slightly, holding up her hand, "Nina believes there's good in everyone…even if they're a soulless, dried-up, old undead…"

"Well good 'er not," Clay began, shaking his head, "That Neviaan can be one nasty varmint! Called me somethin' so nasty my kids are gonna feel it!"

"Well there's no rule saying that the dragon aspects had to be _good _guys," Raimundo stated with a slight laugh, "I mean just look at Spicer over here…"

"Ugh…" Jack grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Relax," Raimundo replied, still laughing, "It's a joke."

"I see you are all lazy-ing about!" Omi called, sticking his chin up in the air as he walked through the gardens and towards the group. He was holding on to a parchment, which he seemed rather intent on getting to the rest of his fellow aspects.

"That's _lazing_ about," Amy smiled.

"Same difference," Omi sighed, "Where are Nina…and _It…_"

"Inside," Raimundo replied disdainfully, "Avoiding the sunlight…anyway, what's that?"

"It appears that we are receiving a new student at the temple," Omi began, with a somewhat mischievous smile on his face, "How curious that we are to receive a new apprentice just as we begin our search for the aspects."

"I don't buy it," Jack scoffed, furrowing his brow, "That's a little too coincidental."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Amy smiled, "After all…we went to the badlands to find a shen gong wu and came back with an aspect."

"I wish we hadn't…" Kimiko grumbled.

"I vote we give this…" Raimundo began, looking over the letter, "_Mirella Bia…Biagia…_"

"Mirella Biagioni…" Jack corrected, reading the letter over his shoulder.

"Thanks…" Raimundo replied, "I say we give this Mirella girl a welcoming party."

"And let's bring the locator crystal along too," Kimiko chimed in, taking the letter from Raimundo, "Look! It says right here that she'll be arriving at Beijing international at 11:45 am on the eighteenth of October."

"Let us make the necessary preparations!" Omi exclaimed, "Tomorrow we shall travel to Beijing!"

"I'll grab the wu!" Kimiko exclaimed

"Uhm guys," Jack called out as everyone began clamoring about in excitement.

"No need to get the jet for tomorrow," Amy smiled, gesturing to Jack, "We'll just take the Silver Manta Ray!"

"Guys…uhm…" Jack called again.

"Someone should go tell Nina!" Rai suggested, "She's the only one of us who knows how to use that stupid crystal!"

"Hey guys!" Jack called, "Guys! Guys…guys! GUYS! GUUUUUUUUUYS" He shouted at the top of his lungs, calling all of the attention to himself, "Geeze it's hard to get you to listen…"

"Tell me 'bout it…" Clay sighed.

"What is it!?" Omi snapped, "Can you not see that we are most occupied!?"

"Guys today is the eighteenth…" Jack sighed. The others stared at Jack with wide eyes as he let out a long sigh, "So we should probably go…like now…" However the rest of the aspects began running about frantically, all the while, Jack and Clay sat patiently, waiting for them to calm down.

"Oh for the love of-" Jack exclaimed, "I'll go by myself!"

"You will do no such thing!" Omi exclaimed, leaping out in front of him.

"Well ah'll go with 'em then," Clay suggested, "Y'all can trust me to keep watch over Spicer with the wu…"

"And I've got something to prove…" Jack snapped, "Let me bring her back safely-"

"I am the spirit council's envoy!" Amy exclaimed exuding her dominance, "I should be the one to go-"

"And I am the leader of the monks!" Raimundo interrupted. And with that, everyone else burst into a choir of arguments.

"Wait!" Ninamori shouted, running back into the temple grounds, "I'm coming! And I've got the cryst-" She exclaimed, just before tripping on a nearby rock and planting her face directly into the dirt. The crystal then went skidding across the ground. Clay then picked it up accordingly, placing it around his thick neck. He then picked the Silver Manta Ray out of the hands of a distracted Kimiko and called fourth its power.

"You comin," he asked, gesturing Jack into the cockpit of the artifact. Jack nodded and leapt into the ancient machine, as it took off with a bang.

"Hey!" Raimundo and Amy exclaimed.

"Jack you idiot you get back here!" Amy shouted.

"Haha!" Neviaan laughed, his green eyes glittering from within the shadows of the temple, "Didn't think the wimp and the cowboy had it in them."

* * *

><p>"Whoever this girl is," Jack sighed as he and the tall Texan stood within the massive terminal of the Beijing International Airport, "She's going to kill us for being almost three hours late…"<p>

"I wouldn't be so sure…" Clay smiled, ever optimistic as usual, "These things get delayed all the time!"

"Well from the look of it," Jack sighed, holding the letter in his hand as he glanced back and forth from the arrivals and departures board to the paper, "Her flight landed more than an hour ago…she might be in baggage claim, _if _we're lucky."

"Supposin' we should make a sign?" Clay suggested optimistically.

"You mean one of those stupid posters that chauffeurs and taxi drivers hold up while their waiting to pick up clients?" Jack scoffed, shaking his head.

"Ah c'mon!" Clay laughed, giving Jack an, albeit unintentionally, strong slap on the back, "It'll be fun! Besides, we don't know what this _Mirella_ girl looks like anyway."

"Might not be a bad idea," Jack shrugged.

"Excuse me?" The boys heard a small but sweet voice chime from behind them. They turned around to be greeted by a young woman of about eighteen or nineteen, "Did you say you were looking for _Mirella_?"

She was short and svelte with delicate features in a slender face. She had large, bright, brown, almond shaped eyes that were done up with the proper accoutrements (eye shadows, liner, and the like), that complimented her tan and glowing complexion. Her hair was long, soft, wavy, and a golden brown that caught the light of the sun as she stood within the large and open airport.

"Y-yeah," Jack nodded, a little nervous, almost tongue tied as he extended his arm outward instinctively, "Mirella Biagioni?"

"That's me," She smiled, taking his hand and shaking it accordingly. She had a thick Italian accent, though it didn't seem to impede her English.

"Pleased to meet ya little lady!" Clay smiled, tipping his hat to her, "The name's Clay. This jittery feller over here is Jack."

"I'm not jittery…" Jack replied coolly, trying to brush off the comment. Mirella couldn't help but giggle as Jack's face then turned a slight shade of red. He crossed his arms and turned away, trying to _play it cool_ but it wasn't playing in his favor.

"We're here to escort you back to the temple," Clay gestured, lifting one of Mirella's many bags up on to his shoulders. Jack took a few of them under his arms as well, though he was not nearly as physically suited for the task as Clay was.

"_You_ are from the temple?" Mirella asked, somewhat confused, following them through the airport, "No no don't get me mixed up, I am so excited to finally get to see the Xiaolin Temple! But you two are not what I expected…I am so sorry! I did not mean it like that-"

"It's alright," Clay smiled, "We got all kinds from all walks of life. And a big ole' Texas cowboy is probably the last thing that pops into your mind when you think of the ancient ways of the Xiaolin monks."

"So you have been at the temple long?" Mirella asked, her curiosity bubbling.

"Oh six years now," Clay laughed.

"So what's it like?" Mirella continued, her wide eyes growing even wider, "What will I be learning-"

"Hold on little lady," Clay eased, "It's a bit of a ride to the temple. I'd be happy to tell ya anything you'd wanna know on the trip over."

_Great,_ Jack thought, letting his mind stew, _I'm the one stuck carrying the rest of the bags while Clay gets to flirt with the new girl…_

"I'm not waiting any longer," a figure in a dark cloak stated to another shadow standing close behind as they watched the trio of youths leave the terminal from a safe distance from atop a transmission tower. The sky had gone from bright and clear to dark and clouded rather suddenly, and the air was bitterly cold.

"You know what she'll do to you if you succeed," The shadow's partner hissed.

"I don't care what she thinks," The first of the shadows spat, "I can't stand looking at his face anymore…"

"You think I can?" His counterpart scoffed, just before slipping back into a shadowy vortex, leaving the first of the shadows alone upon the frigid post.

"You could never understand," The shadow whispered to himself, keeping his eyes fixed on the trio as they headed to find a safe spot to activate their shen gong wu.

"I don't understand," Mirella exclaimed, raising an eyebrow as she looked down at the silver manta ray in Clay's hands, "That is going to take us to the temple?"

"Pretty much," Jack nodded, dropping Mirella's bags at his feet with an impressive _thud_. Clay tossed the artifact into the air as his companions watched.

"Silver Manta Ray!" He called, as it glowed at his call, expanding in size. Mirella watched in amazement as it floated down to the ground, opening its massive hatch to let the trio inside.

"How in the world!?" She exclaimed looking over the wu in wonder.

"Come on," Jack called, with a smile as he took Mirella by the hand and guided her into the cockpit of the Silver Manta Ray, "There's a lot we need to talk to you about."

"You said a mouthful there partner…" Clay replied, who was taking note of the buzzing crystal hanging around his wrist pointing directly at the awestruck young woman sitting within their vessel, "We maybe wanna get a move on too…It looks like there's one heluva downpour comin' our way."

"I'll get these," Jack sighed, lifting the bags off of the ground and carrying them towards the Ray, "Don't worry about it?"

"You sure?" Clay asked, sitting down at the helm.

"They're pretty heavy," Mirella then chirped, snapping out of her trance, "Are you sure-"

"Nope!" Jack squawked, struggling with her baggage, "I got…it!"

However, as Jack was placing the bags into the ray, none of the distracted teens noticed the dark figure slip out of the shadows behind them. Just as Jack finished loading the last of Mirella's luggage, Clay caught a glimpse of the cloaked specter out of the corner of his eye. He whipped around to view the shadow looming over Jack as he was moving to enter the cockpit of the ray.

"LOOK OUT!" Clay exclaimed.

Jack turned around as quickly as he could, but before he could move, the specter pulled Jack away from the Silver Manta Ray, along with any hope of escape. Jack's body went skidding across the ground as Mirella let out a scream. Clay leapt out of the cockpit, placing the Fist of Tebigong on his hand. He leapt towards the shadow, throwing his fist towards the dark figure. However, before he could land a hit, the specter vanished in a cloud of dark vapor.

"What in the-" Clay exclaimed, looking around the vacant space for the dark figure. The shadow reappeared, throwing his leg high into the air and slamming the back of his heel into the side of Clay's head. The monk then went stumbling to the ground, his vision hazy from the sudden strike. Though it was apparent that Clay was not the shadow's target.

The dark figure quickly bypassed the monk and immediately headed for Jack, who was still lying face down in the dirt. The shadow let out a scoff of disgust as he lifted Jack off of the ground by the collar of his shirt. Jack just hung limp for a moment before snapping back to reality, panic in his eyes when he was face to face with the hooded specter.

"Put 'em down!" Clay demanded, rising back to his feet, and spitting on the ground below him. The shadow threw Jack violently to the ground, causing the teen to let out a slight yelp as he hit the ground.

"This doesn't concern you…" The shadow growled, craning his neck around gently to face the monk. He turned back to Jack, though as he did so, a sizable rock struck him on the back of the head. The shadow let out a growl as it whipped around to face Clay. He was standing opposite the dark figure with a confident smile on his face, with several rocks floating above his palm in a circular motion.

"ENOUGH!" The shadow shrieked, throwing his hands forward. An invisible wall of force flew forward, knocking Clay backwards, and toppling over the Silver Manta Ray.

"Clay!" Jack exclaimed, picking himself up off of the ground, "Get Mirella and get out of here!"

"I'm not gonna do that!" Clay growled, pulling Mirella out from under the overturned shen gong wu.

"I-I'll be okay…" Jack hesitantly reassured as he turned to them, backing away from the looming specter.

"Leave him alone!" Mirella shrieked, running up to the cloaked shadow. Before the assailant could take another step towards Jack, she pulled on the figure's robe, ripping it from his body. Mirella went stumbling back with the shadow's robes clutched tightly in her hands. She let out a gasp as the face of their attacker had been revealed.

It was as though Jack was looking into a twisted mirror as the attacker stood over him. The shared the same face and the same body, though there was something infinitely more sinister about the copy. There was no compassion or humanity in his eyes. It didn't take Clay or Jack long to realize what this creature was. This was no common doppelganger, they were in the presence of a Shade, and they were in trouble.

"You couldn't leave well enough alone…" The shade growled, turning to face Mirella. She looked confused and horrified all at the same time, as she gripped tightly to the cloak, "When I said _this doesn't concern you_, I meant that it doesn't CONCERN YOU!" He boomed.

"I'm not gonna stand by and let you hurt my friends!" Clay exclaimed, rising to his feet.

"Hurt them," The Shade laughed, throwing his head back, "_Hurt them_!? That's funny…no I don't hurt people…I kill people…" He spat, suddenly turning to Jack, "And I was _going_ to start with you, but your little girlfriend pissed me off…"

"Come near her…" Clay growled, stepping out in front of Mirella, "I dare ya…"

"You're funny!" The shade smiled, holding up his index finger and middle finger. He then pointed towards Clay and made a swiping gesture through the air. As he did so, Clay went flying, his body skidding across the ground. Mirella let out a cry as she ran to his aid, however she was seized by her neck as the Shade pulled her towards him.

"Let her GO!" Jack exclaimed, jumping on to the Shade's back. Not knowing what else to do, Jack began to bite anywhere his teeth could get ahold of and not let go. Mirella, also not knowing what else to do, did the same.

"Get off of me!" The Shade exclaimed, frustrated, confused, and taken aback by the teens' defensive strategy. He released his grip on Mirella in an attempt to get Jack off of him, however, Jack still kept on.

"Enough!" The shade exclaimed, finally seizing hold of Jack's arms. He pulled him over his head and slammed him down on to the ground, looming over the boy as the Shade then turned his attention back to Mirella. She let out a gasp as she turned to run, however he grasped her by the long hair and pulled her in towards him.

The Shade summoned a dark vortex behind him, still holding tight to a struggling Mirella and moved to leap through the portal. Though, before he could pass through, Jack took a hold of the Shade's ankle, causing him to trip. All three went stumbling through the portal and falling through the darkness. Clay gasped as he rushed towards the portal, hoping to go in after them, but it closed before he could reach it.

"Damn it!" He shouted, throwing his hat down on the ground. Deciding that it was no longer wise to stay put by himself, he leapt into the Silver Manta Ray and headed back to the temple to deliver the news of Jack and Mirella's fate.


	8. Chapter 7: The Expanse

**[Message from KC]:** Hey guys! I forgot in the last update that I got a nice piece of cover art done for this fic :3 So thank you to for the cover art (he's awesome!) Anyway Read and Review guys! They always mean a lot to me!

Happy Wednesday!

* * *

><p>Chapter VII.<p>

The Expanse

Jack and Mirella landed face down in a pitch black void. It was cold and silent, except for the panicked sounds of the pair's rushed breath. Jack quickly jumped to his feet, looking around the darkness for any other sign of life, friendly or otherwise, as he lifted Mirella off of the ground.

"Clay?" Jack shouted, as Mirella moved closer to him, watching over her shoulder.

"Jack," Mirella asked, clinging tightly to him, trembling as she gripped to his arms, "Where are we? What is this place?"

"I don't know," Jack replied, equally as frightened.

"The expanse," A voice said coldly. Jack's heart stopped as he turned to face his addressor. The shade whom with he shared a face was standing several meters behind the pair within the darkness. Mirella clung even tighter to Jack as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Who are you!?" Jack demanded, "What do you want from us?"

"I thought I made that clear," The Shade scoffed, rolling his eyes, "As for me…they call me Zetsumei…not like that matters…"

He extended his hand out before him, and in a flash of dark light a long black staff appeared in his grip. Zetsumei swung the pole over his head, as a massive shining blade formed at the end of the staff creating an imposing scythe. Zetsumei smiled deviously as he rested the weapon against his shoulders, staring the two teens down.

"Now," Zetsumei laughed, throwing his free hand forward and throwing Jack back with a wall of unseen force, "Where were we beautiful?" He cooed, looking towards Mirella.

"Leave her alone!" Jack exclaimed, stumbling to his feet. Zetsumei rolled his eyes as he ignored his human counterpart, turning back to Mirella.

"You'd better listen to him!" Mirella exclaimed, holding her fists up in front of her face, "O-or else!"

"Aha…AHAHAHA!?" Zetsumei laughed, throwing his head back, "Or else!? Or else what?"

"Jack is a Xiaolin Warrior!" Mirella exclaimed, proudly, "And he and the other warri-"

"Oh please!" Zetsumei laughed, turning to look at Jack, "That…_THAT_ is a Xiaolin Warrior?! That is funny…Jack is about as much a Xiaolin Warrior as I am sweetheart."

"Jack?" Mirella asked, turning to him.

"I might not be a Xiaolin Warrior," Jack growled, stepping out in front of her, "But that doesn't mean I won't go down without a fight! And I won't let you hurt Mirella!"

"Brave all of a sudden?" Zetsumei smiled, raising an eyebrow, "Can't talk to girls but you're willing to fight to the death? Your stones finally descend?"

_I won't let him get in my head…_ Jack thought, grinding his teeth as he stood his ground before Mirella.

"Oh did I strike a nerve?" Zetsumei laughed, "There's a few things you need to learn about my kind Jack. I know _everything_ about you, because I am you…"

"Shut up!" Jack exclaimed.

"Almost twenty one years old and never even kissed a girl," Zetsumei prodded, digging away at Jack's already fragile fears, "How does that feel?"

"I said shut up!" Jack shouted once again.

"You're pathetic!" Zetsumei laughed, throwing his head back, "It's no wonder the monks couldn't stand you! You can't fight, you have no skills-"

"I said SHUT UP!" Jack screamed, tears welling in his eyes. It was unclear whether they were from rage, or embarrassment, though it was apparent that Zetsumei had done his job.

"Come and make me!" Zetsumei beckoned, gesturing Jack to come forward.

Instinctively, Jack ran towards the Shade, throwing his fist towards Zetsumei's face. Zetsumei seized Jack's fist in his free hand, throwing the teen down to the ground. Jack landed with a violent slam before being picked up by the neck to be thrown again. Zetsumei could have easily ended Jack's life then and there, but it became immediately evident to Jack that the sinister creature was toying with him. Zetsumei then thrust his knee into his abdomen and slammed his elbow into the side of Jack's head, causing him to phase out of consciousness, but only for a moment. Jack fell to his hands and knees, but Zetsumei wasn't finished. He placed his foot on Jack's back and kicked him down to the ground, just before forcing his face against the ground even harder with his foot. Zetsumei kicked Jack free, letting him lay there in his own pity just as he turned to Mirella.

"W-why…" Jack coughed, peeling himself off of the cold, black ground as he gripped his stomach, "Why…are you doing this?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Zetsumei then asked coldly, staring off into the darkness of the expanse, "Do you have any idea of what you were doing when you let that witch talk you into doing her bidding?"

"W-what?" Jack asked.

"I HATE YOU!" Zetsumei then shrieked, turning back to Jack, his red eyes flaring with rage as he held his scythe high above his head, "DIE!"

Jack's heart skipped a beat. He held his hands high above his head in an attempt to protect himself, though he knew it would do no good. He waited and waited for the imposing blade of Zetsumei's scythe to come crashing down on him and pierce his skull, however, death never came. Reluctantly, Jack opened his eyes.

What he came to find shocked him. There a large, bright blue, translucent dome surrounding his body. The blade of the scythe had come in contact with the newly spawned shield, embedding the weapon within the surface. Zetsumei let out a growl as he attempted to pull his weapon from the shield, but to no avail.

A warm, golden light then wrapped around Jack's hands. He took a sudden step back, frightened by the light's appearance. Beneath the light though, two matching gauntlets began to take form, covering his knuckles, wrists, and upper arms. The light dissipated, revealing the gauntlets to be a gleaming gold. Jack looked down at his newly acquired weapons and breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't much of a _hand-to-hand_ kind of fighter, and the playing field was nowhere near level, but it was a start.

The shield burst then burst, throwing Zetsumei back, and to both Jack and Mirella's shock, dissolving his scythe in a dark mist as the weapon went skidding to the Shade's side.

Zetsumei let out a scream as he jumped to his feet, his red eyes still pulsing with rage as he turned to Jack. He gulped as he held up his newly armored fists, ready to fight.

"You can do it Jack!" Mirella cheered, keeping a safe distance from the two fighters.

"You think that's going to help you!?" Zetsumei spat, grimacing at Jack's gauntlets.

_No_, Jack thought, standing firm, _But it's a start._

_ Let me help_, He then heard a voice chime through his head. To his surprise, it was a woman's voice. She sounded familiar, but he would swear that he had never heard her voice before. Regardless, he decided to let the phantom inside his mind take over for the moment. After all, what choice did he have?

At that moment, everything became hazy for Jack. His mind went blank as he lost sight, though his body remained in motion. His eyes transitioned from red, to a bright blue, as he stood with his sight transfixed on Zetsumei. It was almost as though he was possessed.

He held his fists out as they became engulfed in a dazzling blue flame. Zetsumei watched with wide eyes as Jack threw his fist towards the ground, sundering the blackened terrain as the blue flame burst forth from the scar created within the expanse. The fires charged towards the Shade, burning him alive as the wrapped around the creature's body. Zetsumei let out a scream as he vanished in a cloud of shadows.

Jack's eyes faded back to red, as he then collapsed from exhaustion. Mirella gasped as she ran to Jack's side, cradling his limp neck in her arm. However as she held on to him, Zetsumei reappeared, his body still smoking and badly burned. Mirella held Jack's unconscious body closer to hers as the angry Shade approached them.

"You…are…going…to pay…for that!" He growled.

"ZETSUMEI!" A voice boomed throughout the expanse. His body froze as he turned around to note a small, cloaked figure standing close behind him. The Shade then fell to his knees.

"Master!" He exclaimed.

"Spare me your apologies," The cloaked figure hissed, "Return to the citadel…you'll await your punishment there…" She commanded, summoning a dark vortex beside her. Zetsumei quickly hurried through the portal as not to offend his Master. The cloaked figure then turned to the pair.

"Do not forget the kindness I have spared you today," It hissed, "When next we meet you will not be so fortunate…" It concluded, stepping through the vortex.

The portal vanished, and the pair was left alone within the cold, black void. Mirella looked around the darkness, scared and alone as she held Jack in her arms.

"Jack…" Mirella whispered, her voice quavering as she gently shook him, "Please…open your eyes…"

"Uhnn…" Jack moaned, his eyes fluttering open as he looked up at Mirella, "H-hey…w-what happened? Did…did we win?"

"Yeah," Mirella smiled, helping Jack to sit up straight, "Zetsumei is gone…"

"Oh…" Jack smiled, still somewhat in a daze, "Good…"

"But we're still lost," Mirella sighed, biting her knuckle as she suppressed some tears.

"Oh no no no no!" Jack called, taking Mirella's hands in an attempt to calm her down, "It'll be okay! Sh! We'll find a way out of here, I know we will…I promise."

"Okay," Mirella smiled, taking tighter hold of Jack's hands as they rose to their feet, "I trust you!"

"Y-you do?" Jack asked, reluctantly, raising his eyebrows.

"Of course," Mirella nodded, with an honest smile, "You protected me…a complete stranger. Someone you've never met. It takes a special person to do that."

"A-alright," Jack nodded, his face turning a bright shade of red, "I-I suppose we should find a way out then?"

"But where do we start?" Mirella inquired, still sounding scared.

"I don't know," Jack sighed, looking around the darkness. There was an extended silence between the pair before Mirella finally spoke.

"Jack?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah," He replied, turning to her.

"You're still holding on to my hands," Mirella stated nervously. Jack looked down, Mirella's hands still in his, and he immediately released his grip on them. He scratched the back of his head and looked away, to avoid letting her see how flushed his already pale face was.

"So uh…we should move," Jack stated, heading through the darkness, with Mirella in tow.

"So tell me," Mirella began after another extended period of silence as the pair strode through the expanse.

"Tell you what?" Jack replied as she walked up beside him.

"About you," Mirella began, "The temple, what it's like…what this is…I want to know. I want to know everything."

"Well," Jack sighed, looking around, "I guess we've got some time on our hands…which is good, because there's a lot to talk about."

"Start at the beginning," Mirella began, "What's the temple like?"

"It's nice," Jack nodded, "There aren't a lot of people there at the moment though…"

"Why is that?" She inquired.

"I'll get to that," Jack replied, "It's a bit complicated. But you met Clay…he's great…one of the nicest people I've met in fact."

"You seem close," Mirella stated with a smile.

"It's a recent thing," Jack replied with a slight laugh, "But there's a lot of other great people there too…Amy, she's a little loud and bossy, but she's really smart and clever too. There's Rai, he's our leader. I don't think he likes me very much…but he's a good leader, and he cares an awful lot about the temple. That's all that matters."

Jack continued to tell Mirella about his fellow compatriots at the temple, along with their quirks and mannerisms as so she knew what to expect. Thinking about the new bonds he had forged at a place he had once despised somehow set him, and seemingly Mirella, at ease whilst they were trapped in their hopeless situation.

It was at that moment, while looking around the darkness, when Jack felt there was no better time than the present to drop the news on Mirella. He began by telling her all about the Shen-Gong Wu, their mystical properties, and the ancient war over the artifacts. Which of course lead to the discussion over the Xiaolin monks and their enemies, the Heylin Warriors.

"So you used to be evil?" Mirella asked, skeptically.

"I guess you could say that," Jack nodded, looking a little guilty, "Truth be told…I wasn't very good at it."

"I can believe that," Mirella laughed, "You seem like a…what do you call it? _A goodly-two-shoes_!"

"Goody-two-shoes!" Jack corrected, gently pushing her, "Close, and better than Omi…I can tell you that…But there's something else we need to talk about." Jack continued, his expression changing.

"What's that?" Mirella asked, noting the seriousness in Jack's tone.

"Something has happened," Jack explained, "I don't know how, or why…but that thing that attacked us…the one that looked like me…The Shade. There are more of them. _A lot_ more of them. They want to take the Shen-Gong Wu and use them. For what, we don't know. But it's bad, and from what we know, they don't seem to like humans very much."

"What does that have to do with you or me?" Mirella asked.

"Whenever the world is in danger," Jack explained, "Thirteen warriors, the draconic aspects, come to its aid. All of us at the temple…all eight of us, we're the aspects…and so are you." Mirella didn't say anything, she just started to laugh.

"You expect me to believe that!?" She giggled, "I am sorry…it's just seems a little crazy…that's all."

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed, his face turning red once again, "This is serious! Besides…I would think that's the least strange thing you've heard all day."

"I don't have any trouble believe that you are an aspect," Mirella defended, "The way you beat that monster was amazing…it's just…_me_? I am just a girl."

"We all that we were normal before all _this_ happened," Jack sighed, gesturing to the expanse, "I guess it won't matter much though." He sighed, looking up into the endless darkness overhead, "From the looks of it, I don't think we're ever getting out of here."

"Don't say that," Mirella sighed, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I admire your optimism," Jack smiled.

"I hope we get out soon though," Mirella stated, "It's very cold here…"

"Yeah you can say that again," Jack nodded.

"Why?" She inquired.

"It's just an expression," Jack laughed, gesturing Mirella to come with him, "Come on, we shouldn't stay still for too long. Who knows what else is lurking around in this place…"

"Not so fast!" A shrill voice exclaimed, seizing Jack and Mirella by the collars of their shirts. Mirella let out a scream as she attempted to run away, however the figure pulled tightly on the garment, knocking her to the ground.

"Let me go!" Jack growled, swatting at his captor.

"Do you idiots have any idea how long I have been wandering around looking for you two!?" They snapped, "A good three hours! Do you hear me? THREE HOURS! Now you two are coming with me back to the spirit council!"

"The spirit council?" Jack exclaimed, turning around to look at the strange assailant. What he saw left him speechless, "C-Ch…Ch-Chase!? Is that _you_!? What are you doing here!?"

"What?" The Chase Young imposter squawked, smacking Jack across the head, "My name isn't Chase fool!"

"Do you two know each other?" Mirella exclaimed with glee.

"Wait!" Jack exclaimed, shaking his head, trying to get a better look at the clone. Upon closer look, it became apparent that this was not the Chase Young that Jack knew from his times fighting against the Xiaolin monks. Something was off, this was also evident by the shrill somewhat feminine voice, but Jack immediately put it from his mind that this strange doppelganger was a shade. Though they seemed off-putting and fairly aggressive, there was no frigid air about them, and their eyes didn't lack any compassion or humanity. They were human, or as close to human as Jack could expect that is, "If you're not Chase Young…then who are you!?"

"None of your damn business!" They snapped, seizing Jack and Mirella by the wrists, "Now come on!"

"Wait," Mirella squeaked, "Where are you taking us?"

"For the last time!" They growled, "I am taking you to the Spirit Council!" The Chase copy growled as a silvery grey vortex appeared beside the trio. Without another word, the copy through Jack through the portal, followed by Mirella. The copy then leapt through the vortex, leaving behind the dark void once and for all.

The two teens were thrown through the swirling grey vortex, letting Mirella experience the stomach turning sensation known as 'teleporting' for the first time. Jack knew that he would never get used to this particular method of transportation reserved especially for the spirit council, though he did suppose that he would have to suck it up and get over it.

Jack and Mirella stumbled out of the portal and into a pristine, white chamber, certainly a jarring change from the blackness of the expanse. The pair picked themselves up off the floor, squinting around the blinding room and letting their eyes adjust.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick…" Mirella grumbled, gripping her stomach.

"Where are we," Jack began as his eyes finally adjusted to the light.

"Welcome young aspects," A soft and melodic voice chimed from beneath a white cloak, "To the Spirit Council…"


	9. Chapter 8: The First Visit

Chapter VIII.

The First Visit

"Jack!" Kimiko exclaimed, running out from behind the cloaked woman, "You're alive! I mean, you're _alive_!"

"We thought you were a goner for sure!" Clay added as the rest of the aspects ran up to Jack and Mirella within the white chamber.

"So did I," Jack replied, still reeling from the events in the expanse, "How did you guys get here anyway?"

"This lady brought us here," Nina chimed, nodding to the woman in white. She smiled and gave Jack a slight bow from beneath the hood of her cloak.

"The Council brought us and the Shen-Gong Wu here for safe keeping after the news of your capture reached them," Omi stated. The woman in white motioned to say something, but before she could get another word in edgewise, the aspects flooded around Jack and Mirella, swarming them with questions.

"Clay flew back to the temple and told us the whole thing!" Ninamori exclaimed, "About how Zetsumei fought you guys, but then you tried to stand up to him, but then he threw you into this portal and then Clay couldn't find you! And! And! Aaah-"

"Breathe Nina," Kimiko sighed, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Right," She smiled, placing her hand on her chest, "I get so excited I forget sometimes…"

"So how'd you do it!?" Amy exclaimed, hugging Jack tightly, "I mean a _shade_! Not just any shade but YOUR SHADE! How'd you beat him? You gotta tell us!"

"What do they look like?" Raimundo asked, seeming a little more apprehensive than curious.

"They're awful," Jack replied, before anyone could ask him anything else, "They're just like us…but…I don't want to talk about it."

"Well you're safe now!" Amy smiled, hugging even tighter to Jack as he smiled back at her, his face slightly red, "That's all that matters."

"Forgive our rudeness!" Omi then exclaimed, turning to Mirella, who was admittedly feeling a little left out, "We have not been formally introduced."

"Right," Jack squeaked, "Everyone this is Mirella…our new _apprentice_…"

"Oh…" Raimundo nodded, noting Jack's implication. He then turned to Ninamori, who by this point had the worn crystal wrapped around her wrist. She understood his command as she lifted the stone into the air. It began to glow rather brightly, more brightly than it had in fact, and pulse with great force. The stone pointed directly towards the girl and Ninamori followed the stone's wishes. She walked towards Mirella, until the violently seizing stone came in contact with the girl's person. It then pulsed with a bright light before falling dead around Ninamori's wrist. She turned to her fellow aspects and smiled.

"She's a true blue member of the crew!" Ninamori chirped, jumping up and down.

"Excellent," The woman in white stated as she strode to the center of the group, "The High Councilwoman will be most pleased to hear that the aspects are near completion."

"So when do we get to meet this High Councilwoman anyway?" Raimundo asked, crossing his arms.

"In due time," She smiled, reassuring him, "Young aspect…The High Councilwoman is a very busy woman-"

"Too busy to make time for the most powerful aspects!" Omi exclaimed, somewhat putting himself on a pedestal as he stepped out in front of the others.

"So if you don't mind me asking," Jack inquired, turning to the woman, "Who are you?"

"Me?" She asked, taken aback, "I am just a lowly councilwoman…a glorified errand girl for those below her eminence, High Councilwoman Shadowheart…too lowly to even be noticed by her betters."

"Well we thank you for assisting us," Neviaan stated, his violet eyes looking with admiration at the hooded councilwoman, "Fleet-footed god…" The councilwoman gave him a strange look before simply brushing off the comment as a statement of Neviaan's madness before turning to address the other figure in the room.

"Of course," She continued, gesturing to the odd Chase young duplicate, "The return of your compatriots goes to the assistance of council-"

"Holy!" Raimundo exclaimed, "I didn't even notice him!"

"Him…" The Chase clone scoffed, looking beyond offended, "Him…_HIM_!? I. AM. A. GIRL!" She (apparently) shouted, throwing off her black cloak. The darkness of the expanse had been deceiving, for she was extremely tall, with a willowy, but very, _very_ female figure. However, her face was extremely similar to that of the Xiaolin monk's longtime rival, Chase Young, except for her less predominate, delicate chin, and bright green eyes. She let down her hair, letting loose soft black locks that flowed past her shoulders, ombre'd to a bright yellow.

"My name is Sasha…" She growled, "Councilwoman Sasha Young…Chase is my little brother."

"The High Councilwoman herself located Sasha," The woman in white explained, "She too is one of the Dragon Aspects."

"So," Sasha sighed, looking down at her nails, "I guess this means that we're all going to be spending some quality time together…" She continued, turning to Raimundo, "And so help me…if you ever, _ever_ call me a man again…"

"Won't happen si-MA'AM!" Raimundo exclaimed, backing away from her.

"How do we know we can trust her?" Omi then whispered to the group, "She is the sister of Chase Young-"

"Sasha?" Amy exclaimed, appearing to be the only one not shocked by Sasha's outward appearance, "No way…She's a councilwoman…she's on our side. Besides we go way back."

"You two know each other?!" Raimundo snapped, "Why didn't you warn me she was a woman before I made an ass out of myself!?" He whispered in Amy's ear.

"I didn't think you were going to make an ass out of yourself," Amy replied, rolling her eyes.

"Fair enough," Raimundo replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Besides," Sasha laughed, flipping her hair, "If you're worried that I'm anything like my idiot brother…you've got nothing to worry about. It's been fifteen hundred years, and Chase hasn't beaten me in a fight once. Moron couldn't even figure out how to become immortal on his own and without being saddled with a curse…No. I'm not nearly as stupid as Chase. I know all magic comes with a hefty price, something the Heylin side could never seem to wrap their minds around."

"So this is great!" Kimiko exclaimed, "With Sasha and Mirella…this gives us a grand total of ten aspects, which means we only need three more!"

"Yes and no," The woman interrupted. The others turned to her, somewhat confused, "With the recent attempt on Jack's life, it has become more apparent to the council that the Shade are not willing to wait as we are. So High Councilwoman Shadowheart took it upon herself to…shall we say, locate a few more of the aspects on her own accord."

"Well that's great," Jack nodded, "But if we could get them now and head back to the temple-"

"It is not so easy," The woman in white sighed, holding up her hand, "Jack Spicer…this particular individual requires some _breaking_ still before consigning to their fate."

"Why do I not like where this is going," Clay sighed, crossing his arms.

"Show us any individual," Omi exclaimed, "And we shall split them in half!"

"You mean _break them_, first of all," Amy corrected, "And Omi, honey, hold on to that thought because I'm going to tell you everything that's wrong with what you just said when we get back to the temple…"

"What's their problem?" Kimiko inquired, raising an eyebrow. The woman in white let out a long sigh as she turned around to the massive wall behind her. She waved her hand over the smooth white surface as a doorway appeared.

"Come with me," She stated, sounding nervous as they followed her out into a large hallway. The aspects were careful to watch their steps as they headed though the corridor. The long white path that stretched through the hall seemed to drop off at both ends into a gaping void.

"Whew…" Raimundo stated, looking down into the drop-off, "That's pretty freaky…"

"It's alright," Sasha stated, reassuringly as she quickly stepped off of the path, seemingly walking on air, "Look up. It's a mirror…" She stated. The remaining aspects looked up to note that the ceiling extended indeterminately.

"It's enchanted," Amy added, walking backwards as Sasha stepped back on to the path, "So it doesn't so anyone else's reflection, just the ceiling. It's meant to deter anyone from trying to infiltrate the council."

"It's still freaky," Clay replied, looking up at the ceiling.

"Most freaky indeed," Omi nodded.

"So this new aspect," Kimiko inquired, changing the subject, and suspicious of the council, "Why couldn't the council just force them to join us like they did with Jack?"

"I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated than that," The woman sighed, making a sharp turn off of the path. When she reached the wall she waved her hand against the surface as she had done before as another large doorway appeared, "Follow me please."

The group then stepped into a drastically different change of setting. The passageway the aspects entered was cold and dark, and the sounds of growls and shouts could be heard echoing throughout the chamber. Jack shook his head, recalling memories to the bleak emptiness of the expanse, and Zetsumei's lifeless expression. He closed his eyes and tried dismissing the thoughts, but they just came creeping back. He then felt two hands wrap around his arm, startling him and causing him to jump slightly. He quickly opened his eyes to note it was Mirella clinging to his person. No doubt she was feeling the same, so Jack let her hold on.

"What is this awful place?" Omi asked.

"The Council's holding cells," The woman stated, "Any being who has ever committed a crime against the council or otherwise, is detained here until they await their sentencing…"

"I'm not getting much feeling of relief here guys," Raimundo whispered as they walked past several dozen frosted iron doors.

"What is there in this whole, dark world that makes this endless torment worthwhile? He will ask them," Neivaan stood behind, seemingly babbling to himself, "Cats! Kitty-cats are nice…"

"What in the world-" Sasha began, turning to look at the nightwalker.

"It's a long story," Amy sighed, placing her hand on Sasha's shoulder.

"Smash thine malevolent crock and ladle! The soup is evil!" Neviaan shouted.

"Best that you just ignore him," Amy sighed.

"O…okay…" Sasha replied.

"Here we are," the woman stated, gesturing to a large, iron door, coated in ice and frost at the end of the hall. She placed her hand on the handle of the door, causing the divide to fall open. Inside was an even darker room, in the center of which, they could make out the faint outline of a chained figure. His arms were stretched out to the sides, shackled by his wrists.

"Leave me alone…" The figure stated in a low growl.

"I have been instructed," The woman in white stated promptly, "That I am not permitted to leave this place without eleven aspects…"

"Then you will _die_ here," The figure replied, turning his head away from the figure, "I will never fight for the council…the dragons…or anyone…now leave me alone…"

"I cannot allow you to stay in this prison," The woman in white exclaimed, asserting her dominance. Jack looked over at the _lowly councilwoman_ curiously. He was beginning to suspect that this was no ordinary woman. None the less, they had a mission to complete, and he couldn't question her identity now, "I have not come here to force you to join the council…I have come here to _force_ you to accept your destiny."

"If this is some pathetic ploy by your almighty _High Councilwoman_," The figure growled, "Tell her she needs to try harder…"

"Bold words for a man bound in chains," The woman sighed.

"Loosen these restraints…" The figure replied with a slight laugh, "And show me the might of the Spirit Council then…"

"You couldn't handle us…" She sighed, shaking her head, "You'd end up right back where you are right now. Regardless…" She continued, gesturing the rest of the aspects to step forward, "There is someone here that I'd like you to see."

"Is this some sort of joke?" The figure scoffed as the ten aspects came into the dim, cold light that gently filtered through the chamber, "_These_ are the legendary aspects? The young monks are even a stretch…but Jack Spicer…really? You expect me to believe this _insignificant worm_ is an aspect?"

"Wait a minute…" Jack shouted, "I'd know that voice anywhere…"

"So would I," Sasha growled, walking up beside him. Truthfully speaking, most of the aspects were no stranger to this shadowed figure, "What's it been? Seven…eight hundred years?"

"Seven hundred and ninety-four…sister," Chase young stated, looking up at the aspects, revealing his shrouded face to the group.

"No way…" Raimundo exclaimed, "There's no way that we're taking Chase Young as an aspect…no deal…"

"It is not for you to decide," The woman in white stated somberly, "Young dragon. The fates have made their choice. Chase was born into the life of an aspect, just as you all were. It falls to you now to convince him to join our cause…" She stated darkly as she turned away from them and headed out of the door, back into the hallway.

"You're not going to help us?" Mirella called sounding scared.

"I have done my part," The woman in white added, before closing the door behind them, "As did the council. As I have said before…it falls on you now."

"Well…" Chase sighed, as his restraints fell to the floor with a cloud clang, "This won't take long. It would be easier if you just laid down your arms now-"

"You're joking," Raimundo laughed.

"Ten versus one?" Clay scoffed, "That'll be an easy fight…"

"Ha!" Chase laughed, throwing his head back, "It wouldn't matter if there were ten or one hundred of you. I would still-"

"What if there was only _one_ of me?" Sasha asked stepping forward.

"I'm do not fear you sister," Chase stated, holding his hands out in front of him and positioning himself in a fighting stance, "I never have, and I never will…"

"You're eyes tell a different story," Sasha replied with a smile as she handed her cloak over to Omi, dropping it on top of the small monk, "But if that is the case, let's fight _little_ brother!"

"You haven't learned anything sister!" Chase shouted as the pair leapt towards one another.

Chase's foot went flying towards Sasha, though she made no effort to dive out of Chase's path. Chase smirked and quickly changed his course, spinning around and moving to slash at Sasha's exposed neck with the brunt of his bare hand. However, Sasha still didn't move. Just as Chase was millimeters away from the deadly strike, Sasha ducked underneath him and jabbed her index and middle fingers in between Chase's left scapula and Humerus. It happened so quickly, that the other aspects weren't even sure that they saw anything happen. All they heard was a violent cracking noise as Chase let out a howl of pain, his arm falling limp at his side.

Sasha then seized hold of his face and smiled. She threw her brother back against the stone wall and placed her foot against his chest, kicking off from his body. His head slammed against the stone as she did so, and his chest made a loud _snap_ following. Chase faltered, but just for a moment, as he turned to his sister, popping his arm back in to his shoulder.

"It won't do any good Sasha," Chase sighed, cracking his neck and brushing off Sasha's attacks as though it was casual sparring for a high school wrestling team, "I can keep this up all day…you know I can."

Sasha didn't say anything. She simply smiled and extended her hand forward, beckoning Chase to come at her. Sasha knew her brother, and she knew that once he was locked in combat, he hated to be defeated. Chase readied his stance, however before he moved to strike at his sister once again, he felt a hand pushing against his chest.

"Amy," Sasha sighed, shaking her head, "Babe…I got this…go play with the other kids…"

"Stop," Amy demanded, "Both of you."

"Who is this?" Chase scoffed in disgust as he swatted Amy's hand away from him.

"My name is Amy," She stated nervously, standing before him, "Amy Levin…I'm an envoy for the Spirit Council…Please…there's an easier way to do this."

"What…" Chase growled, staring her down, "Do you want?"

"To tell you that you're an idiot," Amy stated flatly, though her voice was still quavering.

_Amy what are you doing? _Jack thought, biting the inside of his cheek.

"What did you just call me?" Chase asked quietly.

"I said you're an idiot," Amy replied, getting a little braver with each passing second, "You really should read up on the aspects more…you know that?"

"And why is that?" Chase growled, crossing his arms.

"Because," Amy began, very matter-of-factly, "Now that you've come in to contact with the rest of the aspects…I-it's only a matter of time until we find the last two!"

"And?" Chase replied, sounding thoroughly annoyed, raising an eyebrow.

"Amy stop wasting your time and just let me kick his a-" Sasha groaned.

"Hold on!" Amy squeaked, holding her hands up, turning back to Chase, "And…that means that once the twelve of us are together, and…given that…given…given that we've also made contact with you, we'll activate as the aspects!" Amy exclaimed triumphantly.

"I fail to see your point?" Chase scoffed.

"The point is," Amy replied, with a wicked smile on her face, "That one of these people in this room is _YOUR_ potential corresponding aspect! Without their complimentary corresponding aspect, the aspect in question cannot survive and will cease to exist! So…_my point is_," Amy continued, mocking the Heylin warrior, "If you're not around to protect your corresponding aspect…bye-bye…"

"I-Is that stuff really true?" Jack whispered, leaning over to the monks.

"I have no idea," Omi replied, shaking his head.

"You're bluffing," Chase stated, crossing his arms.

"Are you really in a position to find out if I am or not?" Amy chided, a devious smile still painted across her lips. Chase stood in silence for several long moments before he began to walk around Amy in circles. She stood completely still, and somewhat uncomfortable as the dark immortal began to size her up.

"Well you look to be _well versed _in the ways of the streets," Chase laughed, rolling his eyes, "Could probably talk your way out of just about _anything._"

"Oh no…" Ninamori gulped.

"What did you just say to me…" Amy demanded quietly, her eyes wide and her tone becoming very shaky, "Oh no…I know he did _NOT JUST SAY_ what _I THINK_ he said!" She shouted as she leapt towards him. However Sasha managed to intervene, holding the young woman back by her arms as she attempted to claw at the prisoner, "LET ME GO! NOBODY CALLS ME THAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

"I do not understand," Omi began, "What did he call her?"

"Oh Omi," Jack sighed, patting him on the head, "I'll tell you when you're older…"

"You heard what Amy had to say," Raimundo called, stepping forward from the group, "Either way…we're not leaving here without you." He stated, crossing his arms.

"Very well," Chase hissed, staring the group down, "It seems I am given no other choice."

"Excellent! Then sweet Celestian! Weaver of the Stars! Come forth and aid us on our venture," Neviaan shouted, startling the group. Chase looked at the strangest member of the aspects and walked towards him. Neviaan's violet eyes stared blankly off into the distance as the Heylin warrior examined him closely.

"What strain of Cain's curse spawned this madness?" Chase asked himself quietly. In that instance, Neviaan's eyes flickered from violet to green as he growled at Chase pushing him away.

"What are you looking at!?" Neviaan asked angrily, "…let's get out of here…we got what we came here for…" He grumbled, slinking back into the darkness.

"Have you all lost your minds?" Chase then exclaimed, turning to the rest of the group. But before Chase could elaborate, the door to Chase's cell opened and the woman in white reappeared. She was holding on to Chase's old armor, and from beneath her hood she had a pleased smile on her face.

"You have done well Amy," She chimed, "But now is not the time to dawdle…there is much work to be done still!"

"Now ya'll said you had another aspect here at the council?" Clay inquired, looking around behind the woman to see if she had brought a guest.

"Yes," She nodded, "But she is otherwise occupied…And is in good hands here with us. In due time…we will send her to you. For now, return to the Xiaolin Temple…as I have said…there is much work to be done still." She continued, as she summoned a familiar, silvery grey vortex behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! Let's me know that people are reading! Thanks in advance!<strong>

**[Additional Message from KC]:** So for the sake of pacing in the story I was going to introduce the remaining 3 aspects all in this chapter, but I changed a lot of things from the original to this rewrite...so I changed my mind...so it's going to be a lot longer...mmmkay ._. besides finding them all is half the journey :D

-Happy Thursday!


End file.
